THE LOST CROWN OF HOPE
by MONSTERSandMEN
Summary: Charlie, a criminal who comes from the slums of the Underground, is forced to join the Survey Corps. Charlie has a special ability that may be the means to stop the Titans forever, but she has a hard time controlling her gift. Levi is put in charge of Charlie, trying his best to keep the petit girl from getting herself killed, while trying to keep his own feelings in check.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow fans!

This is my first fanfiction, I've based the beginning off of the manga Shingeki no Kyojin Gaiden - Kuinaki Sentaku, except I switched the roll of Levi and the OC. I am not completely basing it off the manga so there should not be any spoilers! Though i will be referencing the anime, so if you have not seen the anime, don't read the further chapters! I will also be throwing in random similarities from other fandoms!

Now that I'm done school I have time to myself to write these, so if this chapter is popular, I shall continue the adventure!

Enjoy and leave comments! ~(^0^)~

* * *

The Underground City was a complete mess. People lay half dead in alleys, sickness was everywhere, and the only way to survive was to partake in criminal activities, which sometimes involved killing. I'm not proud of what I do here, no one is, but it's how we survive.

I'm the leader of a small gang, and when I say small I mean three people...including myself. There's Jack, Suzan and I, and there is absolutely no trust between the three of us, we just stick together because it's convenient.

Jack is a lanky boy with brown hair and blue eyes while Suzan is tall and skinny with long, uncut brown hair and brown eyes. The two of them are just on the borderline of 21, I've just turned 24 but you would never believe me. My height is about 4'11", I have very short, dark brown, bouncing curls for hair, and my eyes look as if they're silver with gold specks. We had stolen 3D Maneuver Gear from an unfortunate group of Military Police and have since become pros.

The three of use were just having one of our regular Monday afternoons of glaring at people, stealing things, and now currently, in a larger than usual fight. It's just been one of those days where everybody hates everybody else, so any little bump on the shoulder sets the whole street into a brawl. Between the flying of fists and human projectiles, I noticed the Military Police tried to break it up but were forced to join the fight.

What happened next, I did not expect. As I dodged a flying fist aimed at my face whilst smoothly drop kicking the attacker, I just made out the shape of wings on the back of a green cape, a cape attached to a rather large body. When he turned around I noticed a mustache and beard, and that he looked as if he had just found his intended target. Me.

I didn't have enough time to fully memorize his appearance, for I was already soaring through the air calling Jack and Suzan after me. Sure we didn't get along, but when wanted by the Survey Corps, the more the merrier.

"Why would the Survey Corps here? They always seemed to good to be visiting places like this." Suzan asked this as she came up beside me.

"I don't know, maybe the higher ups sent them, finally realizes how useless the MP is." I replied, looking behind me, I manage to make out five figures in pursuit. "Whatever the reason is, we may find out, looks like they're coming after us." Suzan and Jack look behind and groan, "you guys know what to do right? Time to split up."

We wished each other luck as we part ways, Jack to the left, Suzan to the right while I keep going forward. I look behind to see if they have taken the bait, and they did. I see that two have broken off from the five, one going after Jack while the other follows after Suzan, while I'm stuck with the three. They're most likely the leaders of the group, and know exactly who they're chasing.

Three people may be a little tricky, but two of the three looked large, while the other seemed considerably smaller. I don't think I've ever been so thankful for my tiny frame, it gives me the advantage of swiftly moving between small spaces with the 3D MG, and if the rumours that the Survey Corps are naturalists with the gear are false, I'm in luck.

The Underground has houses and streets that are tightly packed together. I head in the direction of the most compressed neighbourhood. I strategically maneuver myself through alleys, houses, laundry hung out to dry, and finally over a bridge just before a deserted square. I lightly land on the bridge's railing, waiting and listening. Quiet. That's all I hear, so I suppose the rumours _were_ false.

Rolling my shoulders I spin on my heels with my hands in my pant pockets and jump off the bridge into the empty square, whistling a soundless tune - then I hear it - movement. I turn just in time to put my arms in front of myself as a body with dark hair collides into me.

As we land on the ground I move my feet beneath the body and kicked it off, swiftly standing. I was taught martial arts when younger so at least my body remembers to move into somewhat of a fighting stance. There was silence between us as we glared at each other, daring someone to move.

I take this time to look at who it was in front of me. He's not much taller than myself, which answers the question of how he followed me through the buildings, his associates most likely were forced to take a detour. His dark hair parts just off center, allowing his bangs to fall over his forehead and his hair is shaved at the nape of his neck. I'm just thankful looks don't kill because that glare had murderous intents.

In my peripheral vision I notice a small table, most likely used for playing checkers, just an arm's length away. I count to three before reaching out with lightning speed to throw the table at the man with all my might. Just as the table comes into contact, which he simply kicks out of the way with ease, my grapple-hook had already attached itself to a roof.

Unfortunately I had waited to long, as the compressed air propelled me towards the roof, the others had already caught up. One was aiming right at my wire with his blades - successfully cutting it - which gave me no choice but to crash face first into the side of the house.

I land on my back and quickly begin to feel warm liquid running down from my nose, tasting copper, I can only hope my nose isn't broken, for I don't have enough time to check before I'm moving again. I always keep a knife hidden on myself for emergencies like this one. I'm cornered against the wall, the three of them spread out in front of me, I recognize the large one from the brawl, the third newcomer is slightly shorter than the mustached man, he seems to have perfectly styled hair and an impressive set of eyebrows.

"I would rather not fight you, my name is Erwin Smith, I'm a commander from the Survey Corps. I'd like to discuss something with you." The man flaunting the eyebrows earnestly spoke, but I really didn't want anything to do with these guys.

Wiping my nose with the back of my hand - that still seems to have a never ending flow - causing blood to smear over my face and hand. I did think about his offer for about .2 seconds before charging forward. I decide to go after the giant standing on my left, you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall, and that's exactly what happened. I easily - to my surprise - swipe his legs from underneath his large frame.

Using the momentum from my crouching spin, I swipe my other leg out in an attempt to take out the smaller man of the three, but my efforts are easily dodged. I notice Erwin come up from behind him, swinging a blade-less 3D MG handle towards me. I block it with my free arm and send my knife charging towards his throat, the knife never hit its' mark, for I was kicked in the side by the small, dark haired man. I skidded to a halt, I was about to attack again,\ but stopped in my tracks when I heard Suzan's voice.

"Let go of me!" Jack and Suzan were stripped of their 3D Maneuver Gear, their hands cuffed behind their back. The two Survey Corps have successfully captured them, and seem to be accompanied by three Military Police officers.

There's no chance of me escaping now. I have no choice but raise my hands above my head in defeat. I wait patiently as the big one forces my arms behind my back and secures the iron cuffs that dig into my skin. There's movement on my other side as the small one begins to take my 3D MG off, hands way to close for comfort, occasionally they graze my leg, which is followed by a glare that seems to go unnoticed.

As I am slowly forced to vulnerability, and pushed to my knees beside Jack and Suzan, I listen in on the conversation between Erwin and the MP leader.

"You can't come down here and take criminals that are our responsibility. I order you to hand over the criminals so they may be punished for their crimes." The officer says this angrily, most likely embarrassed that they could never capture us first.

"If that's what you think, than we will hold a private hearing. We will allow Darius Zackly to decide who gets custody over the three."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't get ahead of yourselves! The two of us have nothing to do with her! Whatever the Survey Corps has in mind, we don't want anything to do with it!" Well that was definitely unexpected, especially from Jack, I mean I know we never got along but it still hurt. Though I suppose I can't blame them, the Survey Corps will most likely send us out into the field, where we will be mauled by Titans. The Military Police would just punish and give jail time.

There was silence all around, I kept my eyes on the dirty ground, glaring a hole into it, I was angry they would so easily betray me. However, I wasn't going to give in, there was no way I was going to give up. "Then it's settled, the Military Police may take those two away-"

"But you have no right-!"

"The Survey Corps successfully captured the three of them and has been generous enough to allow you to take the two criminals. I don't believe I remember her saying she would rather go with the MP. Once on the surface I shall arrange a court hearing, and the decision will be decided then." Well Erwin was certainly good with his words.

It looked as if the officer was going to say something else, but thought better of it. He angrily ordered his subordinates to collect Jack and Suzan, leaving the six of us in the empty square.

I notice a nod from Erwin and I'm swiftly hauled to my feet by the large man. "Now then, shall we get down to business?" I didn't like how calm Erwin was over this whole situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

So, I was thinking of trying to do a daily update for the chapters, but because of my unhealthy addiction to Youtube, and I also because of work, it's not going to be possible...

I don't want to go too fast because I'm hoping to keep this story going for a bit, so I didn't let to much happen in this chapter.

Leave comments or concerns

_Enjoy _(~ ^0^)~

* * *

The good news was that my nose wasn't broken, and has since slowed it's bleeding. The bad news was that I am currently sitting between the giant, who I now know as Mike Zacharius, a squad leader for the Survey Corps. He seems to have an odd habit of smelling people he first meets...like he's doing now...it's kind of freaking me out. On my other side, it's the short scowling man, named Levi, apparently he's the captain of the Special Operations Squad in the Survey Corps. Erwin Smith is sitting across from me, watching my every move, I try not to make eye contact with him.

We're in a carriage, heading towards the Survey Corps settlement, my cuffs have been removed once I was safely tucked in between the two. I was given a cloth to press against my bleeding nose. I've been trying my best to avoid Mike's sniffing, but keep brushing against Levi in the process, who sends me a look in return. After a minute or two he finally pulls away with a smug look on my face, this causes me to raise a brow in question.

"It's just what he does when he meets new people, don't take it personally." Levi told me this in a bored tone, seeming to have read my mind as to why this strange man is smelling me.

"Oh, okay, I guess..." Those were the only words exchanged in the cramped space. When the carriage finally stopped, Erwin was the first to get out, Levi followed and I was pushed along by Mike.

The sun was bright and warm, and the breeze was cool. This was the first time since I was a child that I've been on the surface, the air felt clean and natural, unlike the thick air of the Underground.

I could hear the three of them discuss their next plan of action, I tuned this out and used the time to chart out escape routes. There were wooden walls around the whole camp for privacy reasons, the camp itself was fairly large with many buildings, and the people seemed to be a constant. They would make sneaking around difficult, which means I would have to try to escape at night if I didn't want to get caught.

I started to move away from the group, hoping to get a better look around but was roughly pulled back by my shirt collar to rejoin the group by Levi, his hand never leaves my shirt. I only catch the tale end of their conversation.

"Levi, I'll let you be in charge of Charlie, get her some new clothes and something to clean her up with. I'm going to arrange the court hearing. If she tries anything, use necessary force." When he brought up my name it surprised me. I know I never mentioned anything, heck I haven't said a word this whole time, and I'm sure Jack and Suzan never said anything about me either. I meet the eyes of the commander for the very first time and it's as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking, he gives a little smirk before walking away, Mike hot on his heels. Those stupid eyebrows really do piss me off.

I hear a dramatic sigh come from Levi and look up at him, he looks as if he could be doing more productive things right now, rather than cleaning up a filthy criminal from the Underground. He begins to walk in the opposite direction of Erwin and Mike, his hand still latched onto to the collar of my shirt.

As we walked in silence I began to memorize the path we were taking. Soldiers are running around doing chores or training, some stopped to look at us for a moment pointing and whispering to their friends.

We've finally reached a large, two story building. Inside the entrance there's a large foyer, and a big staircase leads to the second floor, there are halls branching off on both the right and left side of the foyer. The second floor can be seen from the front door, it's shaped like a square where people can look over the railing to the first floor.

Levi guides me up the stairs and down one of the many halls. There were multiple doors with name plaques nailed to the hard wood, I only noticed one girl's name; "Hanji Zoe."

After a couple more doors we stop in front of the last door, the plaque reads; "Levi," there was no last name. Levi opened the door (which was unlocked) to reveal a horrifyingly clean room, like, I don't even know how this is possible.

"The bathrooms over there, I'll get some clothes." He pointed to the right of the room, then walked over to a large, double-doored wardrobe. While he was busy looking, I took my time to examine the room on my way to the bathroom. It was a fairly large room with dark, wooden floors, an oak desk sat beside the wardrobe (I'm gonna have to explore the drawers later on). There was an impressive looking bed for such a small man, the foot of the bed was positioned towards the door, while the head of the bed was between the only two windows in the room. There weren't any pictures on the walls, the room was fairly bare considering its size.

I found it weird that I would be brought to his room of all places, and trusted that I wouldn't make a run for it with his back turned. I was expecting to be put in a prison cell before the trial.

The wooden floor lead into the bathroom, and I wasn't surprised to find it spotless as well. Snow white towels hung on hooks, a tall stool and cabinet stood beside the large sink, most likely full of medical supplies to patch up scrapes and cuts. The sink was the only source of water, suggesting that the shower and toilets were located elsewhere.

Reaching for the closest towel next to me, I look in the mirror for the first time and grimace. The blood from my nose has become a crusted mess, and dirt was smeared all over my face and clothes. I definitely needed a shower after all of this.

Placing the towel under the tap, I give the water pump a few pumps, letting the water pour over the cloth. I'm not surprised to see the clean looking water, I'm tempted to bend and put my lips to it, just to discover what clean, fresh water tastes like. However, I only brought the towel to my face and began to wipe my face clean of blood and dirt.

After discarding the wet, dirty towel for a dry one, Levi comes in the bathroom with neatly folded clothes in his hands. "Wear these, they're the only old clothes I could find so it doesn't matter if they get dirty."

"No way, I'm not wearing _your _clothes, aren't there girls around here my size?"

A brow twitched. "No one else here is going to be your size. You're a midget, so only my clothes will fit you. Now shut up and put them on, brat." The clothes are shoved into my arms before I can say anything else. Calling me a midget doesn't really put any size on his height.

"Well, at least turn around." He gave me a scowl before turning around in the doorway, crossing his arms.

If I was going to do it, I needed to do it now.

I swung a fist towards the back of his head, aiming for his right ear, I thought I had the upper hand, but he turned around so fast that I didn't have time to retaliate. Using the momentum of my swinging arm, he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, I was trapped between his body and arms. Levi was surprisingly strong, he was crushing me against his chest, virtually leaving me motionless.

I began to wiggle around in his grip, trying to loosen it, I even lifted my feet off the ground and kicked aimlessly, but he still had an incredible hold on me.

Well, the outcome to this looked better in my head.

I stopped moving, trying to think of my next plan of action. "Are you finally done or are you going to continue being a child?" His voice was by my ear, his breath hot on my neck. That's when a lightbulb went off. I knocked the back of my head into his face, effectively loosening his grip. Breaking free I crouch to the ground, launching my body right at his legs, the two of us fly out of the bathroom and into the main part of his room.

I scramble off Levi, slightly tripping over my own feet in my excitement to get to the door. My hopes are quickly crushed as I feel a hand latch onto my ankle, taking me down to the floor. I'm startled as I'm suddenly dragged back towards Levi, his weight is suddenly put onto the middle of my back. My right arm is brought behind my back, another hand is pressing on my shoulder blade. I felt another weight on the back of my head, most likely his foot, successfully trapping me...again.

"If you don't stop right now, I'm going to dislocate your arm." Fear started to boil inside me, I knew he would do it, and I shouldn't gamble it, but I did. I remain silent, grimacing in pain from the awkward position. I move a bit to debate whether trying to shake him off. He responded with pulling my arm, preparing to dislocate it, I gasp in pain.

"Okay, okay! I give! I'll stop!" My arm is immediately released, it falls limply to the ground, a tingling sensation traveling up and down my now sore arm. He removes his foot from my head, and Levi uses me to push himself off the ground. I hear his footsteps retreat to the bathroom.

Rolling onto my back panting I wipe the sweat from my forehead. I glare at the ceiling, hating myself for giving up so easily. There's something about him that stops me from going further in our fights, it could very well be the air of superiority around him, or maybe it's simply out of fear. I hear Levi's footsteps returning, then the clothes are suddenly dropped onto my face.

"Hurry up and change. Bring your old clothes with you, we might as well burn them, they reek." That causes my brow to twitch. I stand up and pass Levi with my nose in the air, refusing to look at him, on my way back to the bathroom.

I turn the corner when inside the bathroom so he can't see me, luckily he stays out in the room so I can change in piece. I pull on a white, cotton dress shirt that has buttons down the front. My frame is smaller than Levi's, so it hangs loosely, I roll the sleeves up to my elbows since the sleeves are to long. Next are a simple pair of black pants, these are also lose on my legs and I have to roll the bottom so they don't drag on the ground, I'm forced to tuck in the shirt for it's to long. I sit on the ground to put my short boots back on, they're a light brown leather, with leather laces and a thick strap that goes over the laces then splits into two buckles, there is a second, narrower strap that goes under the first, their purpose is to better secure the boot.

I was just rolling my pants up farther so they came above my boots, when I heard a knock on the door. I hear Levi open it and a girl's loud, cheerful voice followed. "Levi! Why didn't you tell me you were back!? Where is she, I want to meet her!"

The sound of Levi's voice followed; "Hanji, you can meet her another time. Go back to one of your experiments." So that was Hanji, the one a couple doors down. I step out of the bathroom and see a tall woman with dark red/brown hair, she wears glasses and is dressed in the Survey Corps uniform, identical to Levi's. She was currently grasping Levi by the shoulders, as if he held all the secrets to the world. When she sees me it's like she's seeing a puppy for the first time.

"Oh wooow!" She ran over to me and before I had time to react, she grabbed my face, crushing my cheeks. "Your so small! I was expecting someone taller, well at least taller than Levi -"

"Hey!"

I try to say something to Hanji but my cheeks are so squished together that I could hardly breathe. That's when she decided to pull me into a full embrace, crushing me against her body. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun together! I can't wait to do experiments with you -" _wait what?_ "- and don't worry, I won't let Levi bully you, he may be a horrible person at times but he has good intentions." I feel my cheeks warming up from the embarrassment of being manhandled into an embrace from a complete stranger.

"Hanji, you need to calm down. We still have the trial with the Military Police." Hanji turned towards Levi at that, now putting my in a headlock, I grab onto her arms to try to escape but it's as if I've just been forgotten.

"Oh I forgot! That's the reason I'm here. Mike told me to tell you that the trial will begin in less than an hour!" Hanji was just beaming. Levi and I could only look at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Yes, I know, I need to post new chapters faster...

I have lots of ideas rolling around in my brain constantly but I can't seem to get them on a page, which effectively slows my writing. Oh the joys of writing stories.

Enough chit chat!

_ Enjoy _ (~^0^)~

* * *

"I should properly introduce myself. I'm Hanji Zoe, but you can call me Hanji, I'm also a squad leader in the Scouting Legion."

Hanji, Mike and two military guards with guns were currently escorting me through the military court building towards the trial room. Levi had to meet up with Eyebrows to go over their argument. My hands had to be cuffed behind my back, just to make everyone feel better.

I was surprised to hear that she was a leader. She doesn't really give off the "leader" vibe, then again, neither does Mike with his fixation for smelling people.

Hanji has been talking about the experiments she has been involved with and how she's almost on the brink of discovering the Titans' "secrets". However, I wasn't really listening. To be honest, I was becoming fearful of this trial.

If the Military Police were to win, they would send me down to the dungeons where I would slowly rot. If the Survey Corps won, I might get the chance to go on an expedition outside the walls, where I can separate from the group and be on my merry way.

We came to a stop in front of two closed doors, my stomach twisted. Hanji must have noticed my discomfort; she came around in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye.

"Charlie, don't say anything, Erwin and Levi will take care of the talking. They don't need to know what you really did down there. All the crime on your records are only guesswork, no one knows what you really did in the Underground and no one needs to know." I nod my head, eyes unblinking.

I could only think of the darkness that would suffocate me in the cold damp cells. I never realized how terrified I was of the darkness, memories from my past flashed through my mind. Dark nights so cold, I thought I would never wake up the next day.

Hanji gave a reassuring smile before opening the doors. The guards behind pushed me through the entrance with their guns, barking orders to move forward. Mike and Hanji followed.

The room is fairly large; benches where the public would sit are empty. In the middle of the room there was an empty space with a fence ring around it, a pole sat in the centre. The only people there were the Survey Corps - Levi and Erwin stood beside each other - and the Military Police, each team on either side of the ring. What I saw next almost had me turn on my heel and head back out those doors. Jack and Suzan were there with the Military Police; they wouldn't even look at me.

All I could do was stare at them, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. I glance over to the Survey Corps and find myself looking for Levi. I look him in the eye and I glanced back to where Jack and Suzan are standing, as if to say; _what the hell are they doing here?_ He only shrugs his shoulders in response; it looks like they weren't prepared to see the two either.

I try to focus on moving my legs, making them walk towards my undecided fate. When we reach the centre of the room, I'm told to kneel; the pole is lifted so it slides over the chains on my cuffs. I give them a little tug just to see how secure the thing actually was.

Before me is a great table and chairs that sit up on a platform. One man is sitting there, most likely the one who records everything that happens here. A door to the right opens revealing an old man with a beard and glasses walk in. He walks towards the table and speaks as he sits in a chair.

"Well, lets begin this trial." That must be the head of all three divisions, General Darius Zackly. "So, you're the infamous Charlie Grey I've been hearing about." So they knew my last name, where did they find this information?

"According to a report, you're the head of all crimes that occur in the Underground. Commander Erwin, however, believes you are of use to the abolition of Titans. Do you believe you can put a stop to them?"

I look over at Erwin who's watching me intently, looking back at Zackly, I see him waiting patiently for my answer. "Yes, I believe I could be of some use…sir." I have to force the words out; my throat feels dry.

"On the contrary, the head of the Military Police and his company believe you must be brought to justice for your crimes against humanity. By the end of this trial, I will decide who will gain ownership of you. Do you understand the circumstances?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, then we will start off by hearing what the Military Police have to say."

I look over to my right to see a man holding papers; he has short hair, a mustache and goatee. "Chief of the Military Police Nile Dawk, reporting. We think the criminal should be brought to justice. Our research suggests that she has assaulted multiple Military Police officers and killed at least more than two people. Considering her past behaviour, if she is not detained, she may strike out again, putting the public in danger."

"What proof do you have that shows what she has done in the past?" It was Erwin who spoke this time. Looking over to him, he looks so calm despite the obvious pressure in the room.

"Our proof is right here," Dawk gestures to Suzan and Jack. "Jack Carter and Suzan Forest have admitted to personally witnessing Grey commit these crimes." The discomfort is clearly shown on the two, my gut feels like someone has pulled it inside out.

"Is what he says true?" It was Zackly who spoke next; he took his glasses off to look directly at Jack and Suzan.

"Yes," Jack was the first to speak. "We have seen her kill a man." You might as well have thrown me inside a Titans' mouth. All my insides feel crushed from their betrayal; we swore that if any of us were caught, we would never speak of what the others have done.

I can't look at anyone, I feel like I'm going to throw up. Staring at a spot in front of me, I try to steady my breathing. Angry tears are welling in my eyes; it's a struggle to keep them from overflowing.

"I believe that concludes your testimony Dawk. Now, lets here what the Scouting Legion has to say."

"The 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, Erwin Smith, Reporting. We ask that Charlie joins us, and use her skills on our expeditions to expand our knowledge on the Titans. I hope that keeping your past decisions in mind with our best member of the legion –" I catch him motion to Levi, I raise a brow in question but Levi never looks at me. "- that you will also consider and trust that her actions will further our chances in defeating the Titans. That is all I have to say."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Erwin continued; "With her…certain circumstances, I believe she may be our only chance to farther explore the outside world. This will also gain us land where we can grow more crops for the starving citizens."

There's a moment of silence before Dawk speaks again. "I would like to bring up something else. Her two accomplices, Jack and Suzan, have also mentioned occurrences of her "blacking out" when she becomes angry; these incidents often end with a person dead. She should be considered unpredictable with no way of controlling her." I wonder what else they told them, what kind of food I do or don't like?

"Charlie, do you remember the times you killed have a person?" Zackly spoke to me in a soft tone, as if he pitied me.

I grit my teeth, anger boiling inside of me. I look the General in the eye; "No, I do not remember all of them."

"Allow me to make a proposal." Erwin is the first to speak before any more points are added. "There is no denying that Charlie's actions are often unpredictable, therefore, I would like to put her under Captain Levi's watch. His title as humanity's strongest soldier is not just a catch phrase. If the time comes, Levi will handle the situation accordingly."

"Do _you _believe you can 'handle the situation accordingly,' Levi?"

"If you mean by killing her, then I have no doubt in my ability. Besides, brats who come from the Underground are nothing compared to what I deal with everyday." I look at Levi who has his arms crossed; his cold, grey eyes meet my silver ones.

"I think that concludes our trial. The Scouting Legion will be in charge of Charlie Grey. If anything is to happen afterwards, Commander Erwin Smith will take full responsibility. Court dismissed."

And that was that. Looking towards Nile Dawk, he's glaring angrily at me, and I glare right back at him. I catch the eyes of Jack and Suzan for the first time, the three of use look at each other. I feel the pole lift off my cuffs and I stand slowly, not breaking eye contact. I want them to see the look in my eyes; I want them to know that if I ever saw them again, I would not hesitate to end them.

The cuffs are taken off and Levi is there beside me, I never heard him approach me. He placed a hand on my back, guiding me out of the courtroom. His hand was the only thing keeping me from climbing over that railing and ringing out the necks of the people who betrayed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hurray! Another chapter! It was my day off today, so with the house to myself, I was able to focus on writing chapter 4!

I've been looking at the total number of words for all my chapters and I notice that there's..._a lot_. I hope you guys don't mind! ( '^.^) I've just never been a fan of short chapters! :)

I'm also re-watching Attack on Titan, but the dubbed version. I'm not totally disappointed in the voices. There are a lot that I love. It's definitely better than most anime dubs!

Anyways;

_Enjoy ( ~^0^)~_

* * *

We were in an empty room somewhere in the Survey Corps camp. I haven't actually regained my focus since the trial; I let Levi's hand guide me to our current destination. I had finally come back to the present when a plate of food and water was placed in front of me.

Hanji, Mike, and Erwin were there with us. They were talking about something, I didn't really care what, I was too busy stuffing my face with bread and potato soup. I forgot what fresh food tasted like.

I get the feeling of being watched, so I look up to see Levi staring at me in disgust. "What?" My mouth is full of food and I see the sneer deepen on Levi's face.

"You're disgusting." Before I know it, he whipped out a handkerchief and was roughly wiping my face of food, disgust still present on his face. I can feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

"I can wipe my own face!" Grabbing the handkerchief - quite forcefully - I wipe my face in a less barbaric, nonthreatening way. We glare daggers at each other; I would have jumped across this table at him but thought better of it. Picking up my spoon, I cockily slurped my soup, never breaking eye contact. His brow twitched and I smirked victoriously.

Our staring contest is disrupted when Eyebrows sat beside me at the small table. "I hope what you said in the trial was true, that you would join the Survey Corps."

I actually wasn't planning on joining anything; I just wanted to use them to get out of these walls and into the world beyond. I, of course, didn't tell him that.

Putting on the best smile I could, I replied with a fake tone. "I would be happy to join your mission to discover the Titans' secrets and expand our lands." The smile disappears and I look him in the eye; "However, I think you know more about me than you're letting on."

There's silence as everyone in the room looks at each other. "We know everything!" I look at Hanji, she's covering her mouth, looking as if she said something she wasn't supposed to. I hear Erwin sigh beside me, his head in his hand. Levi rolls his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. Mike is leaning against the wall, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't keep it in anymore!" Hanji grasped my hand, her face coming to close for comfort. As her eyes twinkled with glee she continued. "We know about your ability to completely freeze something to the point of shattering it. We thought your kind was entirely wiped out, but when Levi and I were searching the Underground for strange occurrences, we came across a man who was frozen to the bone. When Levi kicked it – which was very unprofessional by the way -" Levi shrugs his shoulders as is to say; _I don't really give a shit_. "- The body completely shattered."

It was Erwin's turn to speak; "When the two of them came back and described what they had seen, I immediately looked in our old history books to find the unexplainable race of people with "cold hearts." There was one characteristic they all had in common, silver and gold eyes, exactly like yours. I sent people down to the Underground to ask around for someone with these unique eyes, each of them came back with the same description; that this girl was a white eyed demon who should never be meddled with." I nod in approval, I was actually proud of the name, despite the situation.

Erwin continued his explanation; "I sent out my last subordinate to have him come back with a broken nose, stating that he had run into a petit girl with silver and gold eyes who hung around two other people, we now know as Suzan Forest and Jack Carter. After hearing that, we could only hope you were the person we were looking for."

I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. With Hanji still holding my hand eagerly, I spoke; "I am the last survivor of my kind. I was too young back then, so I have no idea what happened to my people, I don't even know how I got in these walls. My power is something I have no control of, I can still freeze things whenever I wish -" I reach over to my half empty glass and touched the cup with my fingertip, the water immediately froze, Hanji stared in awe and picked the glass up to examine it. "- But when I'm angry, my power overcomes me until I regain consciousness from overexerting myself. Like it's the one who's controlling me, not the other way around."

Hanji spoke again; "If you were to use your ability on a Titan, their tissue would die from the extreme temperature, making it impossible for it to regenerate. I bet you could flash freeze their entire body to the point of shattering it, just like you did with that man."

"I never used it on something that large before, and it's not like I can do it from a distance, I have to touch the object. I do get tired if I use it too much, it's like my battery runs out."

"Then let us help you control it, and in return, you help us out there, beyond the walls." I looked at Erwin, it seemed like he had everything planned out.

I let out a large sigh, rubbing my face with my hands I think of what I should do. They were my one and only chance for me to get outside the walls and find where I really came from, who I truly am. "If I join you guys, don't expect me to wear that uniform. I don't want to be part of your revenge; I have my own problems I need to sort out."

* * *

The sun was set by the time we had finished talking. As we walked back to the building where their rooms were, I could hear laughter coming from the dining halls. I tried to peek inside the windows to see what kind of people they were but we were too far away from the buildings.

I was surprised to see that Mike and Erwin entered the building that contained Levi and Hanji's room. When the three of us turned down the hall, I tried to keep an eye on where Erwin was going. It was the hallway just next to ours; I slowed down just to see what room he was actually in, I noticed Mike was going down that hall as well.

I had to find a way to get in Erwin's room. If he found a book on my heritage, he probably has more information about me hidden in his room. Mike being down there might cause problems; I'll have to look out for him when I sneak down there.

"Hey, are you listening?" I come back to the present to the sound of Levi snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What do you want?" I snap back at him rather rudely. His eyes glint in annoyance. We've stopped in front of a door across from Levi's.

"This is your room. Unfortunately, your attitude has landed you with no bathroom break. Goodnight." And with that he practically kicks me inside and slams the door shut, I hear a key turn in the lock.

"Hey! You can't do this!" I rattle the door handle and give it a few tugs; "There's probably a law against this!"

"I don't care, _brat_."

"Hey, Levi that's a little mean. I don't think you have to lock her in there."

"It's for my own peace of mind and her protection. Goodnight." A door is opened and slammed shut. There's silence before I hear Hanji speak again.

"Goodnight Charlie, I look forward to working with you!" Another door opens and closes gently.

I blow my hair out of my face and lean against the door, examining the room. It's completely empty, there's only a large bed and a wardrobe. I walk over to the wardrobe, hoping to find clothes so I wouldn't have to wear Levi's. I curse my luck as I spot it empty.

The layout is the same as Levi's there's a washroom and two windows. Walking over to the window, I tap the glass, ice making spiral patterns on the surface. I try to slide the window up but it seems to be locked as well. It would literally take a single tap of my finger to shatter the glass, so why bother locking the doors and windows? Unless they were trying to keep something out.

I don't give it too much thought; I'm too exhausted from the day's events to care. Not bothering to wash my face, I take my shoes off and climb into the bed, sinking into the feather stuffed mattress. It feels…_nice_. I've never actually had a bed; if I did, I don't remember it. The pillows are just as fluffy, pulling the wool blanket up to my chin; I welcome sleep as if it's an old friend.

* * *

My nightmares have never changed. In my dream, there was only darkness and the sound of screams, agonizing, terrified screams that chilled me to the bone. I'm falling, faces I don't recognize pass me until I hit cold water, sinking until I find myself hitting a thick layer of ice, trying to brake it as it slowly drowns me. There's a faceless woman kneeling, her hands pressed against the ice, tears dripping onto the surface. Her words always the same.

"Why didn't you save us?"

"Good morning new recruit!" Hanji came bursting through the door, way to happy for an early morning. I sat up a bit in bed, looking at her like she's crazy. I notice that I can see my breath, the temperature in the room has dropped to what should be a winter morning. Most likely the results from my dream, but I never remember it when I wake.

"Wow! It is cold in here! Who turned the temperature down? Bahahaha!"

I deadpan at that. Groaning I roll over and pull the blanket over my head; "Go away, I'm still sleeping." My voice is muffled under the thick wool.

"Ow, Levi, what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot Hanji. Oi! Wake up, brat." The blankets are roughly ripped away from my hands, exposing me to the cold air. I see the pleasant face of a man who looks like he wants to kill everybody.

I groan louder this time, everything that happened yesterday definitely wasn't part of my nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa, whaat!? Two chapters in one day?!

It's true guys, but this ones a little shorter than usual. It's kind of an introductory to Charlie's power.

_ Enjoy _ (~^0^)~

* * *

I bit into the sweet, red apple I was carrying with me, savouring the delicious juice. I've never actually had an apple before; the ones I have seen in the Underground were always rotten. Hanji, Levi and I were walking through the forest trying to find an isolated place so I could practice my power. The others didn't want people knowing about me yet, just in case I wasn't strong enough to take down a Titan. For now, the other soldiers only thought I was a criminal from the Underground, which wasn't entirely wrong of course.

We came into a clearing, the warm, morning sun shining down through the trees; it was actually kind of nice. "Okay! This looks good."

I wipe my face on my sleeve, removing the sticky apple juice. "So, what are we going to do here, there's nothing to take down." I said with my mouth full, I sense an air of distaste, looking to my right I see Levi staring down at me with eyes of disgust…again. I sweat drop, swallowing quickly. He walks away to the other side of the clearing, seeming to be pleased with himself.

"We're going to start off with small, inanimate objects. We'll see how fast a smaller object will freeze compared to a larger object. I have something that will measure the temperature of your ice, so we'll experiment how cold you can go, but we'll save that one for last."

This already seemed exhausting. Taking one last bite of my apple, I throw it in the bush and start stretching. "Is that really necessary?" Levi's bored, monotone voice came from the far end of the clearing. He was leaning against a large tree with his arms crossed; the metal pipe he brought to smash things with was leaning on the tree beside him.

I look at him with my hands on my hips, a scowl plastered on my face. "Don't question my methods. I don't see you about to work yourself to the bone, Mr._ "Humanity's Strongest Soldier"_." I use my fingers to add quotation marks around the words; he rolls his eyes and bends down to pick something up. He walks over to me and stops in front of me, holding a wild rose up to my face.

"Start with this, _princess_." My face heats up as I yank the flower from his hand. Not a second later the flower is completely frozen. Another second later and the delicate rose is shattering across Levi's face. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, it would just feel like sand across his face, but it still felt good.

There's a minute of silence, then realization hits me. What have I done? I don't have time to react when I'm put in a headlock by Levi's arms. "Who do you think you are, brat? I try to lend a helping hand and you smack me in the face with it." His voice is scarily calm as he tightens his arms around my head.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Please let go, your crushing my skull!"

"ENOUGH!" Hanji swiftly untangled us, I fall to the ground holding my head in my hands, tears gathering at the edge of my eyes. Levi only straightens out his uniform. "We haven't been here for more than ten minutes and you're already fighting! It's like you're children!"

"It's not my fault!" I point an accusing finger at Levi, "he started it!"

"I don't care who started it, we came here to train you. Not fight each other for some unknown revenge!"

As I stand, I just barely catch the smirk on Levi's lips when he turns to head back to his tree. I raise a fist at him in silent anger.

* * *

We tried a series of objects, all of which were easily frozen in less than two minutes. It was just the afternoon; the three of us were becoming hungry. I was started to get tired, but because the objects I was working with were small, I was able to go for this long.

We were walking deeper into the forest. Hanji wanted to see if I could flash freeze a large boulder. If I can do that, she says taking out a Titan would be no problem. We finally came upon a boulder that was "just the perfect size" according to Hanji.

"Alright Charlie give it your all with this one. I will be measuring the temperature this time so don't hold back. I want to see how cold you can go without the other guy's help." By "other guy," she probably meant when I lost control of the power.

This boulder was _huge. _Dealing with rocks was a lot harder than other objects since they're so solid, my power probably won't go to the core of the rock, but if I can get to the inner layers, we can call it a day.

I take a couple breaths, cracking my fingers well jumping from foot to foot, warming myself up. "You guys might want to stand back." I close my eyes and concentrate hard on focusing everything to the palms of my hands. I can already feel the air cooling down around me.

Giving a little yell of encouragement for myself, I slam my hands into the boulder. I see white as the steam from the extreme temperature blows into my face consuming me in its' cold breath. When the steam finally cleared I looked around me, the grass around the boulder were frozen icicles, the boulder itself had a powdered finish to it.

"Whoa! Minus 296 degrees Celsius! And that's not even your full power?! This is crazy!" Hanji was ecstatic, her breath creating clouds in the now cold air. She was about to touch the rock when I grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch it! Your skin will stick to it!" She sweat dropped, pulling her hand away.

"Oh right, of course." She cleared her throat; "Levi, would you like to do the honours?"

Levi stepped up to the boulder, the grass crunching beneath his feet, crumbling to pieces. I knew the grass wouldn't grow back again for a long time, I kind of felt bad for the soil. Lifting the metal pipe like a baseball bat, he struck the rock, full force. A large chunk of rock shattered off.

"Yes! I did it! In your face!" I point my two index fingers at Levi, causing him to raise an eyebrow. I pump my fists in the air, jumping with glee when suddenly…

I'm supporting myself on a tree, bending over with a hand covering my mouth. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." I definitely overdid it this time; my knees were shaking from exhaustion. Hanji was patting my back.

"It's okay, if you have to do it, then let it out. No one here will judge you."

"I will." I hear that midget's voice speak out nonchalantly; I hate him so much.

I stand a little to quickly, "I – I'm fine. Just a little light headed is all." I cover my mouth again, swallowing hard. "I just need some food."

"I suppose it is passed lunchtime. All right! I believe we were successful here today so we can head on back to camp and grab some food. After that maybe we'll educate you on Titans." She began to walk away towards camp merrily, as if oblivious to the pain written all over me.

This woman was going to be the end of me.

* * *

So, just a little fun fact. Charlie's "ice powers" are actually 100 times colder than Liquid Nitrogen, which is minus 196 degrees Celsius or minus 321 degrees Fahrenheit. Just to give you an idea of how cold it is! :)

~Thanks for all the lovely comments!~


	6. Chapter 6

I was going to finish this and upload it yesterday after work but by the time I was done, it was it was 1 in the morning and I was too tired to go back over it. So I shall upload it today!

This one is graphic but if you have read/watched Attack on Titan, it should be a walk in the park.

_Enjoy _ (~^0^)~

* * *

It has been a couple days since we were experimenting with my power. Since then, I have endured mental and physical pain from both Hanji and Levi. Hanji has been teaching me everything she knows about Titans, their weak spots, that they seem to slow down when it turns to night, etc. On the other hand, Levi has been the bane of my existence.

I think he actually wants to kill me. Everyday we go out and practice with the 3D Maneuver Gear, and then we're running impossible lengths until I'm crawling on the ground helplessly. Sure, he was actually really good with the 3D Gear; I've actually learned a few things from him. But he doesn't have to be so aggressive about everything!

Right now I'm in the dining room with Hanji, my head is resting against the table as I try to get a moments rest, her voice blabbing on in the background. I could hear the other soldiers whispering about me, it's been like this since I got here. They would call me trash from the Underground who's become the Commander's pet.

Erwin still didn't want the other soldiers knowing about my ability until we got out in the field. Speaking of Erwin, he has a tendency of locking his self in his room doing whoever knows what. I've been itching to get in there to investigate his documents.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone sit down across from me. I turn my head so my chins resting on the table, Levi's looking down at me with his usual scowl. I let out a sigh that causes my short hair to lift out of my eyes, that's when I noticed them.

I abruptly lift my head off the table and point a finger at the object, "what is that?" It has an odd shape to it and a very dark blue colour, his fingers are coloured a dark purple from the juice.

"Oh, this?" He pops one in his mouth, his lips twitching up to what could have been a smile but his mouth goes back to it's usual shape. "It's called a blackberry, I suppose you wouldn't have any down in the Underground. You want some?"

"…Do I have to do anything?"

"Nope." I hold my hand out and he drops two in it, I eagerly put them both in my mouth…they were delicious. They were sweet and juicy, but also seedy. "You'll just have to owe me in the future."

I stopped mid chew and stared at him in horror. He just ate another one without a care in the world. "By the way Hanji, we have a meeting tonight. It's about the up coming mission, starts at nightfall." And with that he stands up from the table and turns, but he pauses and turns back, placing the rest of the blackberries in front of me. As he walks away I see him carefully wiping his hands free of the blackberry juice.

"Hanji, is Levi ill today?"

She reaches over and pops a berry in her mouth; I cover them protectively. "I think he's just slowly introducing you to a world he was thrown into." With that she stands up and stretches, "well I have to go prepare for this meeting. See ya!" And with that she's walking to the door. I stare after her, wondering what she meant by that statement.

Then another thought occurred to me, if everyone's going to be in a meeting, this will be the perfect chance to sneak into Erwin's room. I gather up the berries on the table and head to my room, all I needed to do was wait for night.

* * *

I was lying on my side in my bed trying to freeze a glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table. I wanted to see if it was possible for me to freeze something without touching it, but so far I was only cooling down the temperature of the room. I did freeze a berry, making it into something similar to a hard candy; I was quite pleased with my brilliant idea to do so.

I suddenly heard the door beside my room open and close than the sound of Hanji's voice cheerfully calling Levi out of his room to go to the meeting. I sit up quickly and put my boots on, running up to the door, I put my ear to it and listen to their retreating footsteps, Hanji chatting along happily.

I crack my door open a bit and peek outside; the hall was empty. I try to walk as normally as I could down the hall, keeping my eyes on the doors to make sure they don't open and listening to footsteps. When I get to the end of the hall I look around the corner, making sure that the halls were deserted.

I speed walk down the hallway where I would find Erwin's room, sure enough there's a plaque on the door reading "Erwin Smith." I put my ear up to the door, listening for any sound of movement. Giving the handle a test turn, I'm surprised to see that the door is unlocked. These people trust others too easily.

I give one last look around before slipping inside the room. As I close the door behind me, I feel my heart begin to beat quickly. The familiar excitement from my past of breaking and entering homes and stores starts coming back to me.

His layout seems to be the same of everyone else's so it doesn't take me long to find his desk. I walk up to it and begin to pull out the drawers, my heart skipping a beat as one doesn't move, indicating that its locked.

I pull out the small metal wire I found wondering around one day and start to pick the lock. It doesn't take long before I hear the click of a lock turning and I yank the drawer open. There are many documents piled on top of each other, many of them looked like strategies for the field, in fact, they all looked like that.

"No no no no! _Shit_!" This can't be true, I pull all of the documents out hoping for a miracle, _anything_. I start knocking lightly all over the desk, looking for a hidden compartment somewhere. Just when I'm about to give up, I see the smallest crack between the side and bottom of the locked drawer.

Carefully, I stick the edge of my nail in the crack and pull up. The floor of the drawer popped open, revealing more documents. I let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding, for once praising my luck.

I lift the first folder up and spot an ancient looking book. I pick it up and open it to a random page, wrinkling my noise from the musty smell. Thanks to the moonlight shining through the window I was able to see the poorly drawn illustrations throughout the book, the old paint was beginning to crack off the page but I could just make out the colour of silver and gold eyes. This must be the book Erwin was talking about!

I skipped a few more pages in the book until one page caught my eye. It was a man and a woman with white hair holding hands. It looked like they were floating in a sphere; ice lands surrounded them. What I really thought was strange was the fact that only the whites of their eyes were showing, like the artist never bothered to draw the irises, they also seemed considerably young, so why did they have white hair? I touched the woman's face, feeling the texture of the paint; suddenly I saw a something, like a vision from my past.

There was a beautiful woman looking down at me, she had long, dark curly hair and silver and gold eyes. Tiny hands reached up to touch her soft hair and she began to laugh-

I was abruptly pulled back to the present; the girl's laugh echoing in my head. I put the book down, confused about what I just saw. The small hands, they couldn't possibly have been mine? I tuck the thought in the back of my mind for later, I still had a drawer to explore.

A folder labeled "confidential" caught my eye. Picking it up, I opened it to reveal only one paper. The page had a drawing of a little girl with big, frightened eyes. I began to read the page, my eyes widening at what I read. "Charlie Grey" was written under the picture, following it was a description and a short summary.

_Charlie Grey_

_8 years old._

_Dark, curly hair, silver and gold eyes._

_Found alone and unconscious several miles from the wall, origin unknown._

_Victim to memory loss._

_Possesses strange abilities. _

That can't be everything. I flip the worn paper around, looking for hidden words, anything with more information, but there was nothing. So it had been 16 years since I was brought here and dumped in the Underground, as if I was garbage no one knew how to deal with. I rub my eyes, frustrated that there was nothing else.

Just to be sure I lift a few more files and find another folder labeled "confidential." I pull it out and open it, almost dropping the file when I see what's inside. There's a picture of Levi in his younger days, hatred dripping off of him. He looked terrifying.

_Levi (last name unknown)_

_16 years old._

_Considered extremely dangerous-_

I didn't have time to read the rest, Hanji's voice was echoing in the building. Closing the file, I begin to put everything back to the way it was; my hand lingering on the book as I put it in the drawer, I wanted to read more. Putting the lid back on and the documents over the secret cubby I close the drawer and relock it. The footsteps outside are getting closer and closer, Erwin's deep voice getting louder as he speaks to Mike.

I take one last glance around, making sure there isn't a thing out of place. Sprinting to the bathroom, I spot the window. Quickly sliding it up I look outside to see if there's at least something soft to land on, luckily there's large bushes underneath to catch my fall. Wasting no time I put my one leg out and then my other sliding myself down until I'm hanging on the ledge. I gently slide the winder closed and just as it shuts, I hear the door to the bedroom open.

I gasp as my fingers slip off the window ledge, I land in the bushes harder than I would have liked. I stiffly roll out of the bushes and land on my feet, launching myself into a sprint before Erwin gets a chance to look out his window.

* * *

I couldn't go back to my room, I desperately needed the fresh air. Finding myself by the well, I brought the bucket up from inside and splashed the water on my face. I wander if what Hanji said today in the lunchroom had something to do with the file I found on Levi. I cupped some water in my hands and was about to drink it, when a hand is brought over my mouth and strong arms wrap around my arms, splashing the water down my legs. I immediately start struggling against the arms but they're too strong.

"Bring her in here." I hear a deep voice and the sound of a door opening. My attacker roughly throws me to the ground; I don't have time to defend myself when a boot painfully kicked me in the stomach, making me gasp for air. A large hand tangles in my hair and I'm roughly pulled to my knees, another hand grabs my chin and I'm forced to look him in the face. I grind my teeth together; the taste of blood fills my mouth from biting my tongue. The man's breath reeks of alcohol; I could just make out a beard and short dark hair.

"Who do you think you are? You, an eyesore to the human race, who doesn't have to go through the bone breaking training like everyone else, gets your own comfy room with the Captains. Who did you have to screw to get where you are, you piece of trash?"

The only response he gets is a face full of spit and blood, what I get in return is a fist in my face and a split lip. I fall down to the ground again, but this time I'm ready for it. I kick his legs from underneath him; he falls to the ground cursing.

Standing to my feet I punch another in the nose, feeling the bone break under my knuckles. However, it's too dark and there's too many of them for me to keep up with. The third one grabs me from behind, his arms under my own as he holds me in place.

"You _bitch!_" The one with the broken nose begins to repeatedly punch me in the face. I feel my cheek split; the taste of blood becomes more prominent as blood from my nose runs onto my lips.

Finally the punches come to a stop and I can hear him breathing heavily. I spit more blood onto the ground and I begin to…_laugh? _ I can feel my control slipping away, the other guy is slowly gaining control over me. I won't let it take me; I made a promise to Levi, didn't I? No it wasn't just Levi, but he was the only face I could see right now, who else did I make this promise to?

"What the hell are you laughing at?" The one who I had kicked to the floor, who seems to be the leader of this whole activity, grabbed my face, crushing my already bruised cheeks. The glint of a blade catches my eye, "what shall I carve on your pretty little face?"

I couldn't do it anymore, I was week and the other me was stronger, if I wanted to survive I needed to let him take the wheel. I sucked in a sharp breath and blew into the asshole's face, extreme temperatures crashing into his eyes, his scream of agony echoing in my ears. He releases my face and before the others can react, I'm just able to grab the side of the man who's holding me and dig my nails into him, injecting my ice into his side, giving him a serious case of frostbite.

He releases me in an instant, but the one with the broken nose was faster than me. I feel a metal pipe crack off the side of my skull. Staggering to the side I catch myself on the wall of the small shed. I touch the side of my head and feel a sticky warm liquid; I wonder what that could be?

The ringing in my ears is so loud I can barely make out what one of the men had yelled; "you're a fucking monster!"

I'm too dazed to understand the words and when I look over to them I see that I'm alone in the shed, they must have run off. I try to take a step but my leg gives out and I fall to the ground, I groan in agony and frustration. Why couldn't I control my movements, what was wrong with me? I was too dazed to understand what was happening.

I crawl to the doorway of the shed and look up to the sky, the moon full and shining brightly. I look down at my hands, seeing double; two of them, or maybe it was just the one, was covered in blood. I didn't know what I was doing; I didn't even know why I was even alive.

A soft patch of grass seemed to be calling me, wanting me to lie down, close my eyes and never wake up-

"_You'll just have to owe me in the future."_

My eyes snap open, who was that? _Did _I owe someone? I don't remember promising anything, I don't ever make promises that won't benefit me.

A face flashes before me, a look of disgust plastered on an annoying looking face. _Levi. _ That's who it was, if he saw me now he would kill me himself. Maybe I should go see him, tell him all about the jerks who just beat me half to death. I did make a promise to him and I wasn't one for breaking them.

I shakily stand to my feet, the ringing still loud in my ears. I stagger down the path of what I hope is the way to Levi's room. After what seemed like forever (thanks to having to constantly stop and steady myself), I open the door to the building of what I presume to be where Levi's room is.

I half crawl half walk up the stairs, letting my memory lead the way until I see the blurred words of Levi's name on a door. I repeatedly knock weakly on the door; maybe he's not in?

The door opens and I can't stop my hand from its repetitive knock, so I let it tap against his cheek, his skin is warm under my knuckles, the blood from my hand smears onto him. I look up to his face and see it twist from anger to pure shock, I would have laughed if my face didn't hurt so much.

"What the hell happ-"

I didn't catch the rest, for the darkness had finally captured me.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel horrible for not posting sooner but work has me throwing my personal life out the window. Thankfully I have the next couple of days off so I will be able to post sooner!

Also, just so you guys have an even _better_ idea of what Charlie's power is like, I was inspired by Bleach, so if you are someone who has been keeping up with the manga online of Bleach, you'll know what I mean ;) _(no spoilers at this popsicle stand!) _

Keep leaving comments, I love reading them!

_Enjoy_ (~^0^)~

* * *

"Charlie…Charlie…"

Someone was calling me, trying to wake me up but all I wanted to do was sleep. I could feel arms around me, I felt safe and warm. That is until I started feeling whoever it was, lightly smacking my cheek; urging me into consciousness. I flickered my eyes open to see a concerned pair of grey eyes looking at me, dark hair hanging from his face, a spot of blood on his left cheek.

"Charlie, stay with me. Can you hear me? Say something."

His hand came down to cup my face, persuading me to stay awake. The only response I gave him was a loud groan. I was starting to feel the pain again; my head felt like someone was constantly hitting it with a hammer. The events of what happened were returning, their dark faces etched into my mind. I lean into his hand and begin to close my eyes; you can't feel anything when you're asleep, right?

"Charlie, don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake; you're not allowed to go to sleep. We need to get you patched up first."

I feel myself being lifted, his arms coming under my legs as he cradles my head against his shoulder. After a couple of steps, I'm shifted onto the stool in the bathroom; Levi moves it closer to the wall so I can lean back on it. I can't help but wince when I sit, I think my lung may be bruised from when I was kicked. Lifting a hand, I try to rub the pain away.

Putting my head back against the wall, I focus on staying awake. I can hear Levi rummaging through the cabinet beside me. It becomes easier and easier to keep my eyes open, my vision finally returning.

I focus my gaze on Levi who is now in front of me with a hand full of bandages and a bottle of alcohol. Now that I can see him clearly, I notice that he's not wearing his uniform, but a plain white long sleeved shirt with black pants. He had no shoes on, showing his bare feet, and his white cravat was gone, exposing his neck. I have never seen Levi in something that wasn't part of the Survey Corps, this look made him appear younger.

He places the bandages on the edge of the sink and grabs a cloth, soaking it with water. He begins to wipe away the blood on my face and hands, using caution when he wiped away the blood where I was hit with the metal pipe. When he was satisfied, he threw that cloth in the corner and grabbed another, dumping alcohol on it.

"You might want to hang on to something, because this _will _hurt."

Shakily, I sit up and grip the edge of the stool with both hands. Without warning he presses the cloth against the largest cut located on my cheek, I begin to pull away but his other hand comes up to hold the back of my head. I can't help but bring my hand up and clamp down on the sleeve of the arm holding me in place; my breathing coming out in short gasps through my clenched teeth.

I cursed the tear that slipped out of the corner of my eye. Finally, he took the cloth away, revealing the blood that had soaked through it.

"A little warning next time." Letting go of his sleeve, I wipe the tear away quickly.

"If I told you, you would have wimped out."

After thoroughly disinfecting every cut on my face and hands, he begins to size bandages to cut and apply them to my wounds. Before he applies them, he takes the cap off a jar and sticks his finger inside when he brings it out; it's coated in a jelly-like substance. He sees my raised eyebrow and answers my unasked question.

"It's something Hanji made, I honestly don't know what's in it but it will stop the bleeding and help the healing process. Truthfully it should be Hanji doing this right now, she's the medical expert, though she's probable dead asleep right now."

"…Sorry."

"Whatever, it just means you'll have to do more than just owe me now in the future."

Now that I think of it, I wonder how late it really was. I start to inspect his face and hair; the one side of his head still had evidence of lying on a pillow, his eyes dark with sleep. I didn't think I was that long out there, maybe I had passed out for a minute or two on the way here.

His brow was furrowed in concentration as he finished applying the cream; his finger lingered on the cut on my lip as he finally reached for the bandages. I couldn't help but keep looking at his face, studying every detail. I don't know if it was because I hit my head, but somehow seeing his face was calming.

"You're going to put a whole in my head if you stare at it too much."

I jerk out of my stare and look at the roof, my face heating up. "I wasn't looking at you, don't flatter yourself."

"Maybe you're right, you did kind of look constipated."

"Maybe your face is what made me look constipated." He applied more pressure than usual on the cut he was bandaging and I winced.

"Oops."

"Jerk."

He only hummed in response, too focused now on the task at hand. He was applying a bandage to where I was hit on my head, moving a bit closer to be sure he was applying it thoroughly. I couldn't help but waft in his scent as he moved his arms around my head; he had a very clean smell, yet there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"There, that should do it. I'll go get some clothes you can change into." With that he walked away. I stood from the stool, staggering a bit, I held onto the sink as I walked around to look in the mirror at the damage.

I didn't even have the energy to react. My cheek was beginning to bruise an ugly purple, my lip where the cut was had swollen. The shirt I had on was soaked through with blood and dirt. I began to poke at my swollen lip; I had no feeling in it.

"Stop poking at it." Startled I look at Levi; he's glaring at me holding a white coloured long sleeved shirt and blue pants. "Wear these for now until we get you a new set of clothes. The ones you have on can't be saved." He placed the pile on the stool and began to walk away, "I'll just be out here."

I managed to get the pants on with no problems, now I just had the shirt to go. When I took off the dirty one, I looked at my stomach to see the whole left side bruised black and blue.

I got my arms through the sleeves but when I put my arms up to pull the shirt over my head, it felt like someone dragged a knife down my side; I hissed in pain.

I didn't want to get Levi, it was too embarrassing but I knew I didn't have much of a choice; turning my back to the door I meekly called him.

"Levi…I may need some assistance."

I heard his footsteps come in side, and then they paused. He saw it; I knew he did. On my back there was a large, hideous scar that came from some lost memory deep inside my past. The scar was on the middle of my back, it erased some of the tattoo I had going down my spine. The tattoo was the moon's phases, each shape of the moon was coloured in white; it started at my hairline and went to the end of my spine. Again, I don't know when I got it and I didn't know what it meant.

His hesitation was only for a second, when I heard him stop behind me I spoke again. "I can't lift my arms to get the shirt over, my lungs are too bruised. I'm able to bend over a little bit so can you lift it over my head? And no peaking!"

"It's not like I'll be missing much anyways." I couldn't help but smile at the insult, relieved that he didn't ask about the scar and tattoo. As he pulled the shirt over, I could feel his hand lightly touch my bare back, making my heart skip a beat.

I was going to turn around but Levi was clutching the back of my shirt, so hard that I could feel a slight shake in his hand.

"Did you get any hits in?"

I frowned at the question. "…Yes. I broke one guy's nose." I paused, I didn't want to tell him that I used my power, I felt ashamed that I had to resort to it. "I…I used my power on the other two." There's silence, he doesn't move, I turn my head a bit to try and make out what kind of face he's making. "One guy probably can't see out of his eye, the other will have an injured side for a while."

Finally he removed his hand; I turn around fully but only in time to catch his back retreating into the other room. I follow him out; curious as to why he asked that,

"Levi…?"

He was flipping pillows over and rearranging the bed covers. "You should sleep here tonight, your room isn't safe." It's like his entire body language changed, he had a dark aura around him. My mind flashed back to what I had read in the document; _considered extremely dangerous._

I was beginning to become uneasy, but I didn't say anything. I walked over to the bed carefully, my bare feet tapping off of the wooden floors. He finished remaking the bed and lifted the covers to the side, he walked back into the bathroom and I sat down on the bed. I felt awkward being here in his bed.

He came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink this. You probably have a concussion so it will help if you drink lots of water. Try to move slowly so you don't worsen it." His movements were stiff as he gave me the water, I took a sip and grimaced at the taste, it was bitter. "I put some pain killers in it to ease the pain, it's better than nothing."

I quickly drink the water, not getting another chance to taste it. When I finished I handed it back to him, I looked at him straight on, his eyes had lost the usual glint of sarcasm to be replaced with dull, lifeless eyes.

"Thank you, Levi. I mean it, if it weren't for you I'd be dead out there." It was true; he was the only one who motivated me to keep going.

He looked away from me, looking at he door. "Get some sleep."

I didn't want to ask him what was wrong; I was too scared to. I carefully lay down and pulled the blankets up to my chin. The candle that was on his desk was blown out, and the darkness seemed to increase the drowsiness of the medicine.

I heard the bedroom door open and close, extinguishing the room of Levi's menace.

* * *

The morning light gently woke me from my sleep, I sighed heavily, breathing in a scent that didn't belong to me.

"Quit drooling on my pillow, brat."

Oh yeah, now I remember where I was. I was lying on my side; an arm draped across my stomach while my other arm was extended in front of me. I brought my hand up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, opening them, I spotted Levi leaning on his desk holding a cup the way he always does at the top. I noticed that he had his uniform back on. His brows were knitted together as he read the information on a piece paper he held in his other hand, his knuckles were red on that hand, as if he had been punching something…or someone.

Sitting up, I grimace slightly from the pain on my side and the pounding in my head. I raise my arms to stretch out my side; it hurts but not as much as it did last night.

"What are you reading?"

"Plans," he looked up from the paper. "You look like shit."

I deadpan, "oh, why thank you. That's the look I was going for." Slipping out of bed, I try my best to walk to the washroom. Inside I looked in the mirror, the bruising on my face wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Lifting the little bandage on my lip I see that it is already half healed; I had always been a fast healer.

I take all of the bandages off the minimal wounds, leaving the one around me head where I was hit. After splashing water on my face I walked to the entrance of the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe I spoke to Levi who had gone back to reading.

"Where did you go last night?"

Without looking up he replied, "I went to get you new clothes." He nodded towards a stack of clothes on the desk beside him. "It's surprisingly hard to find such small clothes, I pity you."

I stuck my tongue out at him; he didn't see it because he was still looking at the paper. I knew that wasn't the full truth, his knuckles told a different story. I didn't want to press it; it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything from his lack of eye contact.

I walked over to the clothes and tried to peak over the paper to see what was written on it. The documents from last night flashed through my head; I quickly looked away, busying myself with the clothes, I walked back to the bathroom to change.

The shirt was a cream linen material; it was easy to put on and had a natural loose-fitting look. The wide sleeves came to the middle of my forearms, the collar was broad and stood up because of the stiff material. The black pants fit better than the last ones but were still comfortably loose for movement.

Walking back into the room, I found my boots by the door and stiffly put them on. My hand found the door handle and as I was just turning it as Levi's voice cut through.

"Where are you going?"

I paused mid-turn, "I'm going to get some food and find some caffeine for my exploding head."

"I'll come with you." I heard him put the papers down along with his cup and walk over to me.

"I don't need a babysitter, I can manage on my own now."

"Good for you," he rudely swatted my hand away and opened the door. I glared after him, reluctantly following him down the hall. I really wanted to be alone to think over what I had seen the night before.

When we were finally in the dining hall, my stomach was now growling in hunger, I picked up an apple and a bowl of porridge. On a table far to the side was the coffee; Levi was already heading in that direction so I followed him over.

He grabbed two mugs and filled them with hot coffee, picking them up he was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"Wait! Don't forget the sweetener! You can't have coffee without sugar in it!" When he turned back to face me, his lip was curled upwards in disgust.

"You don't put sugar in coffee, that's inconsiderate and gross."

"The only inconsideration here is youhaving no soul for sweet things. And it's not gross!"

His brow twitched but he walked over to the sugar and grabbed a spoon to put the sugar in, he only put one scoop in.

"I need two scoops."

"You'll get fat."

"I won't get fat!"

He unwillingly scoops another spoon full of sugar and stirs it in. "Are you happy now, _brat_?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am." Turning my nose up, I lead the way to an empty table.

I gently sit down; my side still irritated when it wasn't upright. Levi sat in front of me and placed the mug at my side, he had to carry it since my hands were full of food. I don't waste anytime digging into my porridge; even this bland food was satisfying to my starving stomach.

"Why were you outside last night?"

I was just swallowing my food when he asked that, causing me to choke on the porridge. The question caught me off guard. Coughing a few times to clear my throat I hesitantly replied, not making eye contact.

"…I thought I'd take a walk after my bathroom break."

I knew he didn't believe it because he had the look he always did when he was about to scold me, his brows came together, one slightly higher than the other with a glint in his eye. He was just opening his mouth to speak and someone interrupted.

"Levi!" We both looked over to spot a petit girl with short, light ginger hair and big amber-coloured eyes wearing the Survey Corps uniform. She was walking towards us with a smile on her face, "I didn't expect to see you here." She looked towards me and her smile grew, "you must be Charlie, I've heard lots about you from the Captain. I'm Petra Ral, it's nice to finally meet you."

She held a hand out and I reached across the table to shake it. She was very pretty, and her hands were soft. "What happened to your head? It looks painful."

"She fell down the stairs, she has no balance whatsoever."

"Huh!?" He gave me a warning look and I took the hint. I scratched the back of my head, "he's right, I was lucky Levi was there to patch me up, haha!"

"Well I'm glad it wasn't anything too serious." She sat down beside Levi; I noticed that she also had a bowl of porridge.

I was about to bring up a question when someone sat down right beside me, leaning close to my face. I looked over and moved away from the strange person who kept coming in closer until I was practically falling off of my seat. He had narrow eyes, dirty blond hair that was styled similarly to Levi's but shorter; he also had a cravat that was like Levi's. I raised my eyebrows at him, giving him a look that wondered whether he was sane or not.

"And who might you be to sit so fondly with the captain, hmm?"

"…Charlie?"

"Charlie? The one who thinks they're so cool because they're able to hang around the captain all day?"

"Umm, I wouldn't say it like that…"

"Oluo!" Petra was giving him a deathly glare from the other side of the table, "leave the poor girl alone!"

This "Oluo" person looked over to Petra giving her a weird look, finally backing off so I could sit up straight. I looked at Levi with wide, questioning eyes. He looked at me over his coffee cup and shrugged his shoulders.

Two other men came to the table, one sitting beside Oluo while the other sate beside Petra. Petra greeted them and then began to introduce them to me.

"Charlie, this is Eld Jinn -" she motioned to the one beside her, he had blond hair with parted bangs at the front, the rest of his hair was pulled back into a folded ponytail, he had a small beard on his chin. "- That is Gunther Schultz -" she motioned across the table to the other newcomer, he had short brown hair that had a point at the back of his head, he had slightly darker skin. "- And that _pleasant _man beside you is Oluo Bozado." I looked back at Oluo, who was attempting but failing miserably, to look like the most extraordinary person on the face of the earth.

"We are all part of Levi's squad, the Special Operations Squad. We look forward to you joining us." She smiled brightly at me.

I looked at Levi, curious as to why she thought I would be joining them. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

There's not much to write today so I'll let you get right into it!

_Enjoy_ (~^0^)~

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since I have met Levi's squad, and since then my wounds have fully healed from the fight. I hadn't seen the three of them since that night; I've heard gossip of guys who were beat half to death and were forced to resign from the Survey Corps.

When I asked Levi what he thought of it, he brushed it off saying that I was being a nosey brat. I didn't miss the way he looked at his knuckles and rubbed them, as if trying to get dirt off. I knew he had something to do with it but I didn't press, I didn't want to piss him off. And since he never asked any more questions as to why I was out that night, I wasn't going to harass him about it.

I was grooming my horse that I had received last week, he was a beautiful horse with a black body and grey mane. I decided to name him Dexter, I don't know why but I liked the name. Levi, of course made fun of me for it, saying the horse was going to take a shit on me for giving it such a name; I gave him the finger.

Oluo was polishing his saddle, trying to show off his skills of being such a great soldier at taking down Titans. We actually became very good friends he and I, he was like the brother I never had. I noticed that he always tried to imitate Levi; I guess he looked up to him ever since Levi saved him from a close call with a Titan. He was always biting his tongue when he went on one of his rants about being too close to Levi.

I was now an official member of Levi's squad, hand picked by the man himself. Though seen as I'm under his care, he didn't have much of a choice.

I was still thinking about the book in Erwin's desk, just sitting there collecting dust. I haven't seen him for a while, he was probably thinking of strategies for the upcoming mission. The strategy that would help me get out of these walls.

There was just one problem, my mind was wondering from the idea of leaving and staying here instead, a place where people like me and treat me like a human being. I was disrupted from my thoughts as Oluo's arm wrapped around my neck, using my body as something to lean on.

"So Charlie, have _you _ever taken out a Titan?"

"Well, no. I have never actually seen one before." I looked at Oluo; he was staring at me with his usual squinty eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Huuh? Then how did you manage to get on this squad? Unless you guys have a special _thing_ going on." He grinned down at me teasingly, quirking his eyebrow. I can feel my face heating up; I slap my hand into his face and push his head away.

"Of course not! How could you even suggest that, he's so nasty and shor-"

"Am I interrupting something?" We both pause our struggles and look over to where the voice came from, Levi was standing there with his arms crossed, his usual scowl plastered on his face as he looked between the two of us.

Oluo and I both freeze in place. I roughly shove him off and smoothed out my clothes. Clearly my throat I speak; "No, I was just showing Oluo here how to properly fight without making a fool of yourself."

"Whatever, we're going to be leaving on the mission in a couple of days. Look over your gear, make sure everything is in good decision."

I salute him dramatically, "aye aye Captain!"

He gave me a look before walking into the barn, grazing my shoulder on the way by. He stopped at his horse's stall and began to groom it as well, preparing the horse for the up coming journey.

"Hey guys!" I looked back over to where Levi was just standing to see Petra running up to us, waving sandwiches in her hand. "I brought you some lunch. I hope you guys have been keeping out of trouble, the last time you two were together, the desserts went missing, Becky the Baker still won't forgive you guys for that." We both scowl at Petra.

She looked at us sternly before handing Oluo and I our sandwiches. She walked into the barn to Levi and gently touched his shoulder while giving him his lunch. I felt my eye twitch, Petra was an amazing girl and everything, but when she was so close to Levi I felt a pang of jealousy. He was never trying to mentally scar _her_ with his insults.

Oluo seemed to have caught that because he was chuckling to himself, "do I see a lover's quarrel?" He was smiling smugly to himself, I glared at him and threw my horse's brush at his face, and he bent over, holding his face in agony.

"Don't be an idiot." I looked at Petra and Levi one last time before sitting on the ground, biting into my sandwich.

* * *

It was the day of our mission; everybody was preparing his or her horse. I was just shutting my saddlebag when I was attacked into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad I found you before we left!" It was Hanji, she has been excited for this mission, and she hasn't stopped talking about her plans to capture a Titan and experiment with it. She replaced her regular glasses with a pair that strapped around her head so they wouldn't fall off. She let go of me and held out a rough looking wooden box.

"Here I made these for you," she leaned in close, whispering to me, "I couldn't help noticing that when you fight, you wipe your eye as if something's in them, so these will help. See ya later!" And with that she's gone, skipping off to her horse to finish getting ready.

Looking down at the box, I open it. Inside is a pair of goggles, they were larger than normal but looked sturdy with the metal frame securing the glass in **(they're like the retro fighter pilot goggles!). ** She was right, I always seemed to have something in my eye, like the air is irritating them. I picked the goggles up and attempted to put them on, I didn't really know how to use them and when I was adjusting the leather straps, my hair got tangled in the strap.

I stopped moving, what have I done? I began to panic and started to tug hard on the strap and my hair-

"You're going to pull your hair out." I look up to see Levi, his horse in tow. His face was expressionless as usual.

"Shut up! It won't come out!" I hear Levi sigh and walk over.

"Here," he hands me the horse's reins. "Apparently I have to do everything around here." Bringing his arms around to the back of my head, he was standing dangerously close to me. "What did you do? It's like a rat's nest back here thanks to your thick hair." I felt his chin touch the top of my head as he tried to get a better look, my face heating up in embarrassment.

"At least I won't go bald! Unlike some people around here." I squeak this out, trying to act normally as he comes closer. My nose was now brushing his uniform's jacket.

He tugged hard on my hair, "ouch!"

"There, it's out." He slipped the goggles off and finally stepped back, letting me breath normally. Inspecting the goggles he spoke, "Who did you get these from? Oluo?"

I was trying to flatten my now frizzy hair when I raised an eyebrow at him. "No, why would Oluo give them to me? Hanji did, she just left before you came over. I think she gets a little to excited for these things."

Levi hands me back the goggles. I gave him a weird look, was Levi jealous? No that would be impossible. Carefully, I slipped them over my head so they hung around my neck.

"Don't lose them, they will come in handy out there if it starts raining." He starts rummaging through one of his saddlebags. Finally he pulls out a folded green cape with the Wings of Freedom on the back, "I know you don't want to wear the uniform but at least wear this."

I scowl up at him, but he doesn't react as he opens the cape and throws it around me, fastening the metal clips around my neck, his hands pause on the clasps and he looks me in the eye. "Stay at least 5 meters behind me at all times, got it?"

I nod my head and he takes his reins from my hands, "good, now lets go." I follow him to where the rest of his squad is. They're all wearing the green capes like the rest of the soldiers and I look down at my own, feeling the fabric. I felt like I was finally part of something. No, stop, that's not why you're here right now. Pull yourself together Charlie!

"Everybody into your formations! We're heading out in 5 minutes!" A soldier was yelling over the crowds and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was getting nervous.

"Charlie, get on your horse." I'm snapped out of it, looking up I see that Levi has already gotten on his horse, the rest pulling up into their saddles.

"Oh, right." Because Dexter was so much taller than I, I had to do a little jump to hoist myself in the saddle. He moved from foot to foot, adjusting to the added wait. "It's okay Dex, this will be as sweet and easy as eating sugar." I patted his neck, more for my own comfort than his.

"Charlie!" I look over to see Mike walking over to me, his large body sticking out from the horses. When he reached me, he handed me a paper wrapped parcel; I seem to be getting lots of gifts today.

"Erwin asked me to give this to you. He wanted you to have it for the journey. Good luck." With that he patted my horse and walked away, back to the front lines where Erwin was.

Curious, I peel the paper back a bit to reveal what was inside. My heart stopped, it was the book! With shaky hands I secure it inside one of my saddlebags, I could hardly believe my luck. Now I just needed to split from the formation and I'm home free.

I look up to see Levi looking at me, "get ready Charlie." I nod again and position Dexter behind Levi's horse, Petra moved to my left, Oluo to my right. Eld and Gunther placed themselves behind me; it was like I was in a shielded circle.

We began to move, passing through the walls until we came to the main gate. We stopped to do a double check on everything, I didn't check anything for my hands were shaking too much, and I could only stare at Levi's back.

"Charlie, you'll be okay." Petra smiled at me comfortingly.

"If you stay by me, nothing will happen." I look over to Oluo who's adjusting his cravat cockily.

"We've got your back." Gunther spoke from behind me. My stomach twisted, I was about to abandon these people and they still wanted to protect me. Levi hadn't said anything, he wouldn't even turn around to make fun of me for being so jittery, it was like he knew what I was thinking.

I looked around at the civilians, some looking at us with hate, others with sadness. I spotted some kids in the back looking on in excitement. There was two boys and a girl, one had blond hair with a ridiculous haircut and big blue eyes, and the other boy had messy brown hair with large excited green eyes staring in awe. The girl had dark, shoulder length hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck, she didn't have the excitement the other two did.

The most excited one of the two, made eye contact with me and he smiled widely, waving at me-

"READY! MOVE!" It was Erwin's voice yelling from the front, he made me break my gaze with the boy to look at the front. I began to hear the sounds of hooves running on stone.

I was located in the middle, so it didn't take long before I was urging Dexter into a gallop, leaving the three friends within the safety of the walls. As we came to the entrance of the gates it was like everything turned into slow motion.

I looked up at the stone arch of the entrance until I was blinded by the sunlight. Looking in front of me, my breath caught. There it was, lands that weren't cut off by the walls, going for miles and miles.

Our horses were now in a full run and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. The free air whipping through my hair, my cloak dragging behind me in the wind, it felt like I belonged here, the shaking in my hands disintegrating.

Everyone's group began to split off from the main; we were to stay in the middle of the formation. Levi had gone over Erwin's impressive plan to split up and carry flares with us so we can avoid Titans and arrive to our destination without conflict.

I was put in charge of the green flare, that was for when we needed to change directions, red is for when a Titan is spotted, and the black flare was for Deviant Type Titans.

It wasn't long before a red flare was set off from the right of the formation. One more was set off before Levi ordered Petra to set off our red flare. Then the green flare came from the front, most likely by Erwin, signaling us to change our course to the left.

"Charlie, set a green flare off." I quickly reached for the gun and ammo; with a hand over my ear I raised the gun to the left and pulled the trigger. I watched the green flare arch in the sky, our horses following it. I decided that it was a good time to put my goggles to use, the wind was making my eyes water.

For a while, nothing happened. We passed through multiple abandoned villages, I felt bad for the people forced to leave their homes because of the Titans. Wait, since when did I feel bad for people other than myself? This place has really made me soft. My chance of breaking off from the group had yet to come and all I could think about was the book that held all of my answers, just an arms length away.

A black flare from the left suddenly caught my eye, then there was another black flare from the same group, and then there was the faint sound of screams.

"Oluo set off the black flare, Eld you shoot a purple one. This is more than an emergency."

There was a cluster of trees that blocked the view of the group currently under attack. We decided to move father away from those trees just as a 15-meter and 12-meter Titan came bursting through the trees, running at full speed towards us.

I felt my stomach do a complete flip, turning my gaze towards Levi's back; we urged the horses into a faster run.

"Put distance between each other, they can't come after all of us." We do as Levi says and split apart, we had no choice but to head for the other group on the right. There was only a section of tall trees dividing us from them, as our horses ran through the trees, some of the lower branches whipped me in the arms, others scraped against my cheek. One hit me directly in the goggles where my eye would have been. I would have to thank Hanji later for that.

Finally, we broke through to the other side and were greeted by a squad already fighting two Titans; luckily they were not Deviant Type. But, the Deviant Type Titans were still chasing us. They came through the trees not long after us and there was still quite a distance between our two squads.

I saw Levi pull a flare gun out and point it upwards, "Everyone, cover your ears." The trigger was pulled and an extremely high-pitched sound came from it. It caught the attention of the group farther up, letting them know we were coming.

As we got closer, I noticed that there were only three people left in the squad, including Hanji.

She had just taken down a Titan and if it wasn't for Levi shooting up with the 3D MG to hook onto the other Titan to take it down, it would have crushed her. The two of them called their horses back and mounted them. The shot that Levi had fired disorientated the two Titans that were chasing us, giving us time to help out Hanji's group and start making another break for it.

We were just heading down a hill and through another abandoned village when a Titan came out of nowhere and took out another of Hanji's squad members. We began to slow down to let Hanji - who had jumped off her horse towards the Titan - help her squad member. She didn't have enough time to take the whole thing down so she settled with cutting its fingers to release its hold on him.

"Go, go, go!" Hanji was yelling as she and her member got onto her house. We were trying to avoid fighting the Titans for the buildings here were to short to use the 3D Maneuver Gear and they would take too long to deal with, forcing us to separate with the formation. The Titans seemed set on taking us down; we were hoping they would soon give up.

I was in the lead of the group, pushing Dexter as fast as he could go. I was about 20 meters from the town when I noticed there wasn't the sound of horses behind me. I quickly stopped Dexter and turned towards the town, the Titans had got to them. I never even noticed, was I that far ahead of them that I didn't hear anything or was I too terrified to only think of getting myself out of there.

I paused, realization hitting me. This was the time to separate and go my own way, with the others distracted by the Titans, I could slip away without them noticing. But if I left, I would be alone again, but if I _did _leave, I would finally be able to look for my lost past.

I looked towards the lands beyond, and then back to the terrifying sight, a Titan falling to the ground as it was struck down. I saw someone swinging around the 15-meter Titan, targeting the nape of its neck. He wasn't going to make it; the Titan was too fast as it reached out its hand to grab at the soldier but another, smaller, soldier was faster.

He grabbed the other out of the Titans path, as his body turned his face was revealed before disappearing in the Titans' large hand.

_Levi._

It was like time stopped. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes widen in disbelief. I turn Dexter in the direction of the Titans, making him run as fast as he could. But I wasn't going to make it.

I was _such _an idiot, why did I even _think _about leaving back there, I didn't want to be alone; I wanted to be needed, to have someone by my side. Tears were forming in my eyes as I watched the Titan lift his closed hand to his mouth; I fling my hand out, as if I could grasp Levi's hand and pull him out.

Something else happened instead. It was like a white tornado was unleashed from the palm of my outstretched hand. Immediately I could see my breath in the suddenly arctic air released from my hand. The white, cold mist slammed into the side of the Titans' face, the rest of it colliding with the other Titan just beside it.

Startled, Dexter stopped to a skidding halt, throwing me over his head. Because we had been going so fast, when I hit the ground I was rolling, bouncing off the grass like a ragdoll, parts of my 3D MG falling off in the process.

When I finally stopped, I was laying on my back, my face in the direction of the Titans that were now falling to the ground limply. Their entire head and neck had been encased in ice; when their heads hit off the ground, they smashed to pieces. They didn't start regenerating, they didn't move, they just began to burn in the sun.

The hand that held Levi was cut away and he stood from the remains, covered in the Titan's blood, but it soon began to steam off his clothes and skin.

I lifted the hand that had shot the cold air in front of my face to inspect it. My palm had a thin layer of ice coating it, as I bent my fingers it cracked off. I then noticed that the goggles Hanji gave me weren't on my face anymore. Sitting up I began to look around frantically until I found them a couple of feet away from me.

I heard running feet and looked towards the steaming bodies of the Titans. Hanji was running towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"That was amazing! How did you do that!?" She was now beside me, reaching for my hands to pull me up.

"I-I don't know, it just happened." I peeked around Hanji to look at Levi; he looked like he always did. He was currently wiping his blade with a cloth, a look of pure disgust on his face, but unharmed. I sighed in relief.

"Was anybody else killed?" I ask this hesitantly and I see Hanji's face darken. She told me that another one of her squad was killed, eaten whole by the Titan. The members of Hanji's squad wasn't her official members, she had yet to pick them. However, it didn't excuse the fact that men have died for a cause we have yet to find out.

* * *

After we had gathered everything together again, we rejoined with the formation and finally made it to our destination, an abandoned castle on the other side of the Forest of Giant Trees. This is where we would camp out until morning, and then we would head into the forest and begin what we came here for.

Hanji and Levi went to discuss what had happened with me out in the field to Erwin and Mike. I refused to go with them.

I found a secluded room in one of the castle's towers. I had brought the book with me so I could sit and read it in my privacy, but I could only sit on the little window ledge looking out to the lands beyond. I was furious with myself for what I had done.

I heard the door to the room open, turning my head I saw Levi leaning on the doorframe. He had taken his jacket and 3D MG straps off, my eyes trailed down to his neck, his cravat was gone and his first two buttons were undone. It still looked weird to see him with no cravat.

"You know, when a girl goes out of her way to come to a room away from everybody else, it usually means she wants to be alone."

He scoffed and pushed off the doorframe, walking into the room. "I'll remember that for the next time I see a girl."

I threw a pebble from the window ledge at him for the insult and he easily dodged it. He was walking around the room, dragging his finger on the tables and chairs scattered throughout the room, mumbling things like "filthy" or "disgusting."

"Why are you here?" He stopped and turned to me, settling his self on a table.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier." He looked me in the eye, and I couldn't hold it. I quickly looked back out of the window.

"Don't be thanking me. I'm a _horrible_ person."

"What do you mean by that?"

I whipped my head around to face him; his brow was raised. I couldn't take it anymore; I abruptly stood and pointed a finger at myself. "_I _was going to _leave _you guys. Allow you all to be killed without a second thought from _me!_"

"But you didn't," he was looking at me seriously now.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this!? You would be dead right now, lying in that town to be abandoned just like that other soldier! Not everybody's perfect like _you_, some people don't know what they're supposed to do with their lives! _I'm_ not strong enough to face this kind of stuff!"

I don't know why I was taking this out on Levi, I didn't mean to. I was just so angry and tired; tired of not knowing who I was or what to do with a power I had no control of. I just needed somebody to be angry with so I didn't have to take it out one myself.

Levi stood up and began to walk towards me, menace was pouring off him, and his face was set in calm anger. "You're an idiot, a shitty brat." He kept advancing towards me and I took a step back, hitting the cold wall behind me. This man was terrifying.

He grabbed my wrists, and pulled me towards his face, his dark eyes glaring into mine. "You think the world revolves around _you_? We didn't have you join us to complain about how hard you have it; _everybody _has it hard. If you want to run away from it than no one is going to stop you. Why do you think these people are here? To jaunt around on ponies all day? They're here because they have hope for humanity, for their children. They don't know when this is going to end, but they're not going to sit around on their asses to blame themselves for an uncontrollable fate. They're going to keep fighting until they find a way, everybody finds a way; it just takes time."

I couldn't speak; I knew what he was trying to say. That blaming myself for soldiers being killed had no relation to me, they were here because they knew the consequences of joining the Survey Corps.

I was flush against the wall; we were so close our noses were touching. I couldn't stop the tears that slipped out of my eyes. I felt like a weight was just lifted off of my shoulders. Who knew that having someone slap reality in your face would help?

"I-I'm sorry, I was so angry with myself and I didn't kno-"

I was not prepared for what came next, Levi let go of my wrists and took hold of my face; pressing his lips against mine.


	9. Chapter 9

I have been so busy all of a sudden that I'm even mad at myself for not posting!

But here it is finally!

_Enjoy _ (~^0^)~

* * *

I felt paralyzed, I could only clutch onto my cloak staring wide-eyed. Either this was a dream or sweet reality. Levi flicked his tongue over my dry lips; this was definitely reality. Closing my eyes, I moved my lips against his and I felt his hand snake behind my neck, tangling in my short hair, deepening the kiss. I placed a hand on his chest in response, my heart racing-

Then his lips were gone. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, as if he was going to be sick. His hands were gone and he was turning around, running them through his hair and down his face, as if processing what just happened.

He turned back to me; it was strange seeing him like this, like he didn't know what he was doing for once. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I-it's okay…?" I couldn't move, I didn't trust my body to stand up right; the wall was the only thing supporting me.

"I should go," he took a step towards me, his hand outstretched but stopped. He placed his outstretched hand behind his neck awkwardly and walked to the door. "Umm, yeah…okay, goodnight." And he was gone, leaving me alone in the room again.

What just happened? My face felt so warm I wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming off my cheeks. I touched my lips and the pressure immediately brought back the rough, yet soft feeling of Levi's lips. If it was possible I think my face would have turned redder.

I slid to the ground and pulled my hood over my head, covering my face I let out a quiet scream that was muffled by the hood's fabric. I felt like a little girl who just had her first kiss, except it wasn't my first. Everybody has his or her drunken nights, right? So maybe it was my first that I _completely _remembered.

I felt my face and heart finally calming down so I unburied my head from the hood and looked at the abandoned book on the window ledge. There was no way I was going to be reading that now.

I heard my stomach begin to growl, I still hadn't eaten supper, but if I went now I would probably run into _him_ and I can't take that kind of awkward pressure right now. I twiddled my thumbs, thinking intently until I heard my stomach growl again. Sighing, I stood up and grabbed my book heading for the door.

I carefully made my way down the spiraling staircase of the tower, hugging the book to my chest, looking around the corners, making sure there was no one around. I slipped out of the tower's entranceway and began walking towards the sound of people talking. I passed some people in the hall, careful to avoid their space; I still don't think I was on good terms with some of the soldiers. I never actually walked around by myself; I always had someone there with me. I felt so small being around these tall bodies that were unrecognizable.

"Hey, you're Charlie right?" I stopped in my tracks at the sudden confrontation. Turning around, while tightening the hold on my book, I nodded slightly. I mentally prepared a strategy to take them down; there were only two men so it shouldn't be too hard to kick thei-

A hand extended in front of me, I stared at it. "My names' Will. I was in the field with you when you took down those Titans. I never got the chance to thank you back there for saving me. So, thanks!" He had a wide grin on his face.

I finally took his hand and shook it, "it was nothing."

"I'll see you around." He gave my shoulder a friendly pat and walked away with his friend.

"Looks like you're making some friends." I spin on my heel to be greeted my Erwin's eyebrows looking down on me, he noticed the book in my hands. "Have you read any of it yet?"

_Yes. _"No, not yet. I thought I would have dinner first and read some before bed. I'm pretty tired from today."

"I'm not surprised, Levi told me what happened out there. I'm proud of you for taking control of your power. I think great things will come from you, Charlie." He patted the top of my head, my face heated up from the mention of Levi and the fact that Erwin was patting my head like a child.

I puffed my cheeks out stubbornly and gave a mumbled "thank you."

He began to walk away, his hand raised in a wave. "Have a good night, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

I sneered at him before turning and making my way into the dining room where everyone was eating and talking. When I entered, I noticed that some people laid their sleeping mats out, deciding to spend the night in there. I needed to find a room to myself because of my sleeping habits of turning the temperature way below a summer's night.

Grabbing a tin bowl and spoon I lined up to get supper. I waited patiently while keeping an eye out for people I knew, especially Levi.

I was finally having the very thick looking porridge spooned into my bowl, I was hoping for stew. I didn't bother hiding the disappointment on my face.

"Hey, if you don't like it, then don't eat it." The person slapped one more spoon full of it in my bowl and I grimaced.

"…Thanks." I mumbled and walked away, still keeping an eye out for anyoneI knew.

"Charlie~!" I looked up from my porridge when I heard my name being called. Looking around I finally spotted Oluo waving from his spot on the ground in the far corner. I quickly walked over, carful not to step on anyone.

"I thought I spotted a wee little child over there." Oluo was waving his spoon around to describe my height. I kicked his leg out of the way and sat down between him and Petra.

"Where have you been, Charlie?" Petra asked me this with a kind smile on her face. What happened earlier flashed across my mind, I could feel my face heating up again.

"O-oh you know, around. I thought I would give Dex some sugar for his hard work." That came out more strained than I would have liked. Oluo was staring too much, I tried to busy myself with eating the thick porridge but his face was coming closer and closer as he inspected it.

"Hmm, I don't think you're telling the truth-"

"You know what? I'm going to go talk to Mike, he looks like he could use some company." I stood quickly and walked purposefully to Mike who was standing by a window alone. I could briefly hear Petra scolding Oluo and smacking him.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I stood beside him looking out the window, using its' ledge as a table for my bowl. I felt like a child standing next to him, he was so _tall_.

"You don't look so good."

Okay, is it written all over my face or what? I scooped a large spoon full into my mouth, scowling out the window.

He looked back out the window and breathed deeply. "They're close." I looked at him curiously.

"What are?"

"The Titans, I can smell them."

I look out into the darkness, I couldn't see any moving shapes but I don't doubt Mike's sense of smell. "Do you think they'll attack?"

"No, it's nighttime, they're dormant now."

I hummed in agreement and began to scrape the bottom of my bowl and took my last spoon full of porridge. I looked at the bowl sadly; I was still hungry.

Mike's hand appeared before my eyes holding a red apple. "You have to bring some of your own food to these missions. Take it."

I could have hugged him. "Thank you."

"Goodnight." He walked away without another word.

I greedily bit into the juicy apple, savouring its' taste. I heard Hanji's excited voice enter the room then a deeper voice drawling out, I immediately recognized it as Levi's. I didn't turn around to see them; I just lowered my head onto the windowsill and chewed my apple.

The way he looked after kissing me was like he made the greatest mistake in his life. I didn't want to pester him with the inconvenience.

I decided that it was time for me to go to bed. Sneaking out of the room I made my way back to the room in the tower. I managed to snag one of the blankets they were giving out. Settling myself against the wall under the window, I pulled my hood up and wrapped myself in the wool blanket.

Finally, I opened the book.

The first couple of pages talked about our ability to create freezing temperatures and blizzards. But all of it was stuff I already knew, I've done it before. I wanted to know more about why I would lose control.

I flipped through the book, looking for the picture of the boy and girl I saw in Erwin's room. After a few more flipped pages I finally found it, just the way I had left it. I turned the next page and found a drawing of an anatomy.

There were lines drawn throughout the body, it looked like there was a big ball of energy in the center of the chest and that seemed to be where all the lines connected. I noticed the faint outline of all the moon phases down the middle of the body, identical to the ones on my back. I began to read.

_Our ability comes from the moon; it's where our soul connects. When the moon does not shine in the sky, we are weak for our balance comes from the moon's influence on nature. _

Well that explained why I always felt so faint when the sky held no moon; I'm always in need of food and a nap. I read another section at the bottom left of the page.

_When we become disconnected from our bodies as the distress signal is sent out, our eyes and brandings will glow alight with life. This is where our urge to survive comes from; the physical part of our body takes control and fights for us when we can no longer fight for ourselves. Our main instinct is to survive._

There was another part on the ability to freeze objects from a distance, like I did in the field. It said because we have to touch something in order to freeze it, than I should imagine a line of particles that were connected, leading right to the target. The book explained how everything is connected, and that made no difference with the air around us.

I would have to practice that when I get the chance.

I felt like I was reading a school textbook. This book probably held all of the answers to my questions, but I never got the chance to read more for I already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My dream was different this time.

I was standing knee deep in a field of snow, phases of the moon arched above in the starless night sky. There was a woman standing farther ahead facing away from me, her long dark curly hair blowing in the strong wind.

I shielded my eyes from the wind to try and get a better look, "hello?" She didn't turn around. I recognized her hair from the vision I had in Erwin's office.

"Who are you?" My voice seemed to be carried away by the wind. I began to move towards her, trudging in the deep snow. I was a couple feet away when she turned, her hair grew shorter and changed to white as the wind whipped around her, it began to look like my hair. I squinted through the wind; I noticed that a crown of ice was beginning to form atop her head. I finally got a look at her face as the wind blew the hair-

I stepped back in surprise. It was_ me_. The only difference were my eyes, they were completely white, glowing ominously. It was scary; _I _was scary.

"Why do you keep running away?" The voice didn't sound like mine; it was like hundreds of voices were combined.

I began to stumble backwards frantically, she reached her hand out and the moons in the sky vanished. Darkness surrounded me, I could only see the glow of angry eyes and then the ground disappeared, I was falling into darkness-

* * *

I woke up gasping, sweat running down my back, my breath formed clouds in front of me. I could remember the whole thing, was that what I looked like when I lost control? I could feel the menace that was leaking off of me; it was terrifying.

I stood up and looked out the window, the sun was just peaking out over the trees. There were storm clouds gathering in the sky above. Picking up the book I walked out the room, heading for the stables where I would find Dexter and my saddlebag. I think I needed to put the book away for a couple of hours.

After safely securing it in my bag, I gave Dex a sugar cube and a pat on the head. I was stretching with my arms over my head on my way out the barn when I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes in surprise, to be even _more_ surprised to see who I had bumped into. Levi.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Good morning, hope you slept well, ahaha!" I gave his arm a slap, trying to be as normal as possible. He was looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"Charlie, we should-"

"Well! I'm gonna go get some breakfast!" I walked away a little to fast for normal.

_I'm an idiot._

* * *

After everybody had finished breakfast it was time to get our things together and head towards the Forest of Giant Trees. Apparently there has been sightings of a larger than normal Deviant Type Titan that could become a problem in the future, our mission was to take it out at any possible means.

Because we were so close to the forest, we didn't have to go into any formation, just arrive there safely and split up using our 3D Maneuver Gear, but still being sure to stay close to everybody in the forest.

I couldn't find anybody that I knew so I just stuck with some people that I recognized. We eased our horses into a gallop and headed towards the forest, we were lucky that we didn't run into any Titans on the way.

Once we reached the forest, we activated our 3D MG leaving our horses grazing in the fields, the Titans wouldn't bother with them for they only craved humans.

Before setting off into the forest, I put my goggles on to protect my eyes from branches.

As I flew in the forest I noticed a 5-meter and 10-meter Titan but didn't bother with them, our only mission was to track down the Deviant Type Titan.

According to the plans, it was located towards the middle of the forest. I arrived there quickly and settled onto a thick branch of a tree. Pulling the goggles up onto my forehead, I listened to the other soldiers flying by on their 3D MG; three stood on a tree farther ahead, a couple more to my right.

Getting my blades out and ready, I watched everywhere, listening to every soun-

"You're avoiding me."

I practically fell off the branch I was so startled. "What the _hell _Levi! Don't do that to a person! I almost killed myself!"

I had a hand over my pounding heart; Levi had just landed beside me from who knows where. His blades were out and ready, he was holding them backwards like he always did.

"And I'm not avoiding you!"

"Yes you are." He knelt down on a knee and looked beyond the forest, keeping an eye out for any movement.

I sighed, "Should we really be having this conversation _now_?"

He looked at me, "yes, one of us could die here today." He was definitely using that as an unfair excuse.

I glared down at him and crossed my arms, "well, maybe if you didn't look like you were about to throw up after kissing me, I wouldn't feel the need to avoid you."

He stood up, "maybe Iwas worried you were going to turn me into a frozen statue for doing it out of the blue. I didn't want you to hate me for it."

"Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know; you _can _be a little aggressive sometimes."

"Don't turn this on me-!"

"Hey! Keep it down over there, we see something!" It was the group on the tree farther ahead.

Levi and I stopped bickering and I pulled my goggles back down over my eyes. Kneeling down, I surveyed the area. Levi knelt beside me.

He talked quietly to me; "This discussion isn't over."

"Whatever, drama queen."

Movement caught my eye and I pointed to it, "Over there, I think I see it." It was slowly moving towards us and as it moved closer, I could see that it was probably 20-meters high. This thing was _huge_.

"Do whatever you did in the field to take it down so I can go home."

"I don't know _what _I did."

"What do you mean you don't know? It can't be that hard."

"I was under a lot of pressure back there and it just _happened_."

"Shall I jump into its' mouth then? Put you under pressure?"

"_No_ you idiot! How stupid can you be?"

We had been whispering this back and forth so it wouldn't notice us but the people across from us had different plans. There was a sudden yell and one of them started going after the Titan.

How stupid could _he _be?

"_Shit!_" It was Levi beside me who said this, he took off with his blades at the ready, I followed after him but we were too late. The Titan was big but he was _fast_, the soldier didn't have time to react when he was snatched from the air and eaten.

We veered to the right and landed on a branch just to the side of it. "How are we supposed to take this thing down, he's pretty fast."

"Well maybe if you could use your little magic trick it would be no problem."

"Oh, well _excuse_ _me_. I'm sorry I'm so useless."

He didn't say anything in response so I took the moment to study the Titan's movements. "I'll go down and distract it. You take care of killing it."

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful."

An idea occurred to me and I began to freeze my blades, since I could still freeze things with touching them, I used the blades as an extension of my arm to cut and freeze the Titan's skin, the ice would spread into the open wound and obstruct its' ability to regenerate.

I grappled onto the back of the Titan's calf with the 3D MG and used a large burst of air to propel me forwards. Swinging my blades, I cut the tendons behind the left knee and swung the rest of the way through its' legs. Just as I was coming up to a branch on the other side the Titan closed its' fingers around me.

It felt like it was going to crush me; fortunately I was faster. I completely iced over its' hand preventing it from closing its' fingers, but it never made it to the elbow, as it bent its' arm I tried to jab my blade into the hand to shatter it. The thing was actually going to eat its' hand just to get me. I saw a flash of metal before the hand around me smashed to pieces and I felt an arm wrap around my torso as I was carried away.

"You call that careful?"

"It was faster than I thought!"

The Titan was down on one knee with a hand missing, I was beginning to become hopeful that we were going to end this quickly but I saw that more Titans were coming towards us, the noise must have attracted them. There were soldiers trying to take them down but many were being eaten, the Titans seem to be coming in an endless line.

I noticed Levi's squad was working on some of the Titans, this was my first time seeing them fight and they were even better than I thought. I saw Hanji, Mike and Erwin making their way through the Titans towards us, taking some out on their way.

"Good job at slowing the Titan down, Charlie. Levi, I leave the rest to you." Erwin said this as he landed beside me, Titan blood evaporating off his cloak.

Without a word Levi leapt from the branch and swung around the large Titan, cutting the back of its' neck as if he was swatting a fly away. I always thought it was odd how Levi easily obeyed orders from a higher rank, yet he always seemed to act rebellious.

"Now we just have to deal with those ones." Erwin didn't sound as concerned as he should be.

The other soldiers who were distracting the Titans from the large one were retreating back up into the tall trees. They were looking to Erwin for his next orders.

"Everybody retreat for now, we've done what we came here for. Lets head back to the walls!"

Everyone started heading back towards our horses, we couldn't collect the dead because of the Titans. I could see the angry faces of soldiers who are forced to leave their friends behind.

Thanks to our 3D MG and the height in the trees, we were able to create distance between the Titans and ourselves.

As we finally exited the forest I landed in the tall grass and immediately called for Dexter, whistling for him. Levi was beside me doing the same; mine was the first to arrive. I quickly hopped on and waited until Levi's horse arrived, a dark chestnut horse came trotting towards us and he climbed on.

We were closer to the back of the now smaller group of soldiers. I didn't notice how many people we actually lost in the forest to the Titans. I heard commotion behind me and I looked back to see that at least six Titans had followed us out of the forest and were now chasing us.

A couple of Titans were faster than the others; the group farther behind us had no choice but to engage with them, one person already being consumed by a Titan.

I grind my teeth together, I was pissed that not even Erwin was stopping to help them. Breathing in deeply I pulled Dexter to a halt.

"Charlie! What the hell are you doing!?" Levi was yelling up ahead, I saw him stop his horse from the corner of my eye.

I wasn't going to stand by and watch these people get killed. Soldiers whip by me on their horses, looking at me like I was some kind of maniac, and I probably was.

I slowly get off my horse and walk a few steps in front of Dex, waiting.

"Charlie get on your horse, that's an order!" Levi was off his horse now and grabbed my arm pulling my back; I yanked it free.

"I know what I'm doing, just trust me!" I looked him in the eye. He finally stepped back, but he didn't get back on his horse. I turned back to the scene in front of me.

The soldiers that had been fighting the Titans were back on their horses heading towards us, the Titans hot on their heels. Their faces looked terrified as they ran past us, the wind roughly blowing my hair and cloak around.

Once the last person passed me that's when I moved. I slammed my hands into the grass and ice began to travel from my palms, coating the grass. It was like a bucket of water was dumped and it splashed over the grass towards the Titans that were still running towards us.

Once the ice hit the first, it instantly crawled up its' legs, stopping it. It fell forward awkwardly, the head hitting the ground, quickly becoming ice. The other Titans were too stupid to stop, shortly after they were frozen to the spot. Some were waving their arms around; others had their hands frozen to the ground.

I stood up and swayed slightly, Levi was at my side in seconds. He was staring at the mess in awe; I felt a little guilty knowing that the grass would never grow back again. Once the ice melted away, there would be a dark path around 150 yards long permanently scarring the land.

"We should go finish them off." Rain was just beginning to fall in large drops and I could hear the quiet rumble of thunder. Levi and I walked across the frozen land, ice crunching below our feet as we finished off the Titans.

I thought it was weird that there weren't any other Titans around since there were so many of them in the forest.

The rain was now heavily pouring down on us as we put an end to the last Titan.

"I could kiss you right now." We were walking back to our horses when Levi said this out of the blue; I turned to give him a weird look when I saw him leaning down towards me. I quickly brought my hand up and covered his mouth that was inches from mine, keeping him at bay.

"Did you hit your head or something?" My face was heating up and I could feel his lips twitching upwards under my hand, his eyes were dark as he looked at me but he finally straightened up.

"You're no fun." He began to climb up on his horse and waited for me to do the same.

I had a feeling things were going to be a lot different from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

Yaay! Finally, I was having problems with this error, it wouldn't let me post anything! But I didn't give up!

_Enjoy _ (~^0^)~

* * *

It was still raining when we finally made it back to the walls. I could feel the mud on my face from the horse's hooves spraying it from the ground; I felt filthy and exhausted.

There were many people that we lost, some we managed to bring home with us, others were still lying out there forgotten. I looked around to the injured, some wouldn't be returning to the Survey Corps; their time in the military was over.

I could hear the citizens whispering angrily at us, wondering if we were successful this time or killed their children in vain like all the others. We can finally say we completed the mission, our goal was to take down the Deviant Type Titan and we did it.

Three small objects in the back caught my attention and I noticed the three friends from before. The one was still smiling, just as excited as he was before we left. I couldn't look at him; he has no idea what actually went on beyond these walls, the death and terror that took place.

It felt like hours went by before we pathetically trudged into the Survey Corps camp. Once we got our horses in the stables, most of the soldiers immediately left, heading for the showers and food. I decided to stay behind and wipe Dexter down of mud before going; the showers would be packed now anyways.

When I jumped off Dex I slipped in the mud, I had to grab onto his reins, jerking his head to the side. "Sorry Dexter."

When we were finally inside the barn I took my goggles off and hung them around my neck, they were caked with mud like the rest of me. I saw Hanji and Levi at the back of the barn, I made my way towards them, briefly waving to Oluo and Petra who had already tidied up their horses and were leaving the barn.

I mentally sighed in relief to see that they made it back safely; I saw Eld and Gunther earlier too.

"Hey guys," I greeted Hanji and Levi as I came towards them, I noticed that they were covered in mud too. Hanji had her glasses pushed up on her head, a ring of mud around her eyes; I probably looked the same from my goggles.

"Oh, hey Charlie! Good job out there, you did great for your first mission!" Hanji had a huge smile on her face; nothing seemed to bring her down. The two of them were sitting on stools working away on digging mud out of their horse's hooves.

I took the empty stall across from Levi's and started un-strapping the saddle, I slid the wet leather off and wobbled from the weight, hanging it over the stall door. Grabbing a towel hanging on the wall, I began to dry Dexter's back.

"Hey, do you know the three kids that always watch us leaving and coming back?"

Hanji looked up, thinking intently. "Hmm, three kids...I think the one kid is the child of doctor Grisha Yeager. I talked to him briefly when he came in to treat an injured soldier, seems nice. Did something happen with them?"

"No, nothing happened. I was just curious, they just seem like an odd pair is all." I shrugged my shoulders and continued drying my horse off.

When I was done with that I grabbed a bucket and ran out in the rain, sliding on the mud on my way to the well. Quickly filling the bucket with water, I walked back to the barn and saw Hanji packing her things up.

"Well, I'm all done here. Time for a nice relaxing bath and nap; see you guys later!" And with that she's running out of the barn and through the rain with her bags.

"Does that girl ever run out of energy?"

"Not really," Levi said this as he stood from his stool and dumped the dirty water out the small window of the stall. He kept the cloth and dragged his stool to the other side of my horse, sitting down he dipped the cloth in my bucket of water and began wiping down Dexter's dirty legs with me.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine, the showers are going to be busy right now anyways." I noticed that he took his cloak and brown jacket off, revealing his white shirt that had its' sleeves rolled up and the 3D MG straps.

I decided to take my cloak off too; it was heavy with rain and had begun to soak through to my clothes underneath. I sat back down on my stool and reached for the cloth I put on the rim of the bucket when Levi's hand reached out and caught it.

His hands were warm over mine; I looked at him curiously. His eyes were focused on my hand, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"Charlie, what do you think of me?" His eyes finally shifted to mine, they were dark from exhausting.

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to become conscious of his hand, I hated that my face warmed to easily because of him.

"Do you see me as someone who could never be loved because of the way I am? Or would you see me as someone who you could grow to like?"

I stared at him, I got the feeling that Levi never had someone who stood by his side and showed him any kind of compassion. Like he was a forgotten child left to grow up in a world unloved. I closed my fingers around his, holding tightly.

"I think you're a lot like me, Levi. And if I can get along with myself just fine, then I think I could get along with you just as well."

I gave him a warm smile and he leaned forward to kiss me. I didn't push him away this time, I let him press his lips against mine and I welcomed the warmth.

"Hey! Is anyone in here!?" Levi and I quickly pulled away, he started cleaning Dexter's legs again and I stood up to step out of the stall and look around the corner.

"What is it?" I recognize the girl; I think her names Nanaba.

"Oh, Charlie! The squad is going to have a celebration tonight for the successful mission today, let your friends know!"

"Sure." With that she left, running in the rain. I looked back at Levi with a smirk on my face, "so, you guys actually have parties around here?"

"If you could call it that." He stood up, ringing the cloth out and dumping the now dirty water. "I'm having a shower, I feel disgusting. If you want to hang around here and roll around in the mud with your friend, be my guest."

He began to gather all of his stuff and I scowled at him before doing the same. Giving Dex one last pat on the back, I ran out of the barn to catch up with Levi.

* * *

I spent as much time as I could in my hot bath. The rain had really chilled me to the bone and I needed the time to warm up again…and think about what happened in the barn.

I don't know what our relationship meant now, were we a couple or still friends? Would I want to be a couple? _Levi and Charlie, couple. _

I was now in my room sitting in front of my wooden table with a mirror attached to it that I managed to snag, trying to tame my wet, wild, curls. I heard a knock on the door and told them to come in.

Levi stepped in wearing a simple white long sleeve and black pants, his hair was still a bit damp from his shower, I couldn't help but blush a little. He closed the door behind him and walked over to my bed, sitting down on it he stared at me with a raised brow.

"I think your efforts may be in vain."

"Shut up, I think I can handle the hair I've grown up with. It just needs to dry some more. Besides, this isn't half as bad as it was when it was long."

"You had long hair?" Levi laid on his side, a leg propped up and his hand supporting his head. "Hmm, I don't see it."

"It wasn't very versatile for the Underground, it would get pulled in fights and hard to keep clean." My hair used to go down to the middle of my back, now it was cut above my shoulders. I liked it shorter; my curls bounced more.

"Anyways, what's up? Is Hanji around?"

"No, she's already down at the party probably a drunken mess by now. I've just been waiting."

It was scary to imagine Hanji drunk, she was already pretty crazy. "What are you waiting for?"

"You."

I jumped up from my chair, "oh! Sorry! I'll be ready in a moment!" He only grumbled in response as he rolled onto his back.

I hadn't realized how late it was, looking out the window I noticed that it was now dark out and the rain had finally stopped.

I need to stop daydreaming.

I grabbed a red cardigan from my wardrobe to keep the cold night off, pulling it on I told Levi I was ready to go and he lazily rolled off my bed and walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

When we got to the dining hall it was loud with drunken laughter and music that was playing from a small band towards the back of the room.

"Heeey!" Upon walking in, I was immediately attacked into a sloppy hug from Hanji's usual greeting. "You guys made it! Come over here, I'll get you a drink!" She wrapped an arm around my neck and dragged me towards the bar, leaving Levi at the entrance.

"What'll you have?"

"Um, a beer I guess?"

"You heard her! A beer for the little lady!" I grimaced as she yelled towards the poor man behind the bar; he only rolled his eyes and grabbed a brown bottle, popping the cap off.

"Drink up!" Hanji handed me the beer and I took a sip. I didn't want to get plastered; I've had to many nights of those in the Underground. Ever since I got here, I've lost the taste for alcohol.

Another arm was added to my shoulder as someone else leaned on my other side and yelled in my ear.

"Charlie! _Hello_! Have you missed my presence?" I sighed as I recognized the voice, Oluo was slurring into my face with his stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Oh, yes Oluo, I was so lost without you."

"Ahaha! Charlie, I _love_ you!" He gave me a sloppy kiss on my forehead; I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face.

"Hey!" Levi appeared in front of us and was pushing Oluo's face away, removing his arm from around my neck. Levi grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side, I noticed a bottle in his hand. "No physical contact allowed."

"Levi, there's no need to be jealous of this magnificent being." He gestured to himself and took another swig of his drink, grinning from ear to ear.

"_I'm _going to get something to eat, care to join me Hanji?" Hanji was ecstatic; we wandered off to the bar again, leaving Levi and Oluo to their stare down.

"Hey, Petra." I waved at her; she was sitting off to the side of the bar on a high stool with a couple of other girls I didn't recognize.

I settled down next to her, struggling a little to get on the high stool. Hanji sat beside me, the other girls waved goodbye to Petra and left.

"How's it going?" I asked as Hanji ordered some food for us.

"_I don't even know!_" I looked at her in surprise; she started to wail and hug me, sobbing into my shirt. I awkwardly patted her back, being drunk _and _upset was not a good combination.

"What happened?"

"I'm angry with myself because I may be beginning to like a complete idiot who's _completely_ full of himself. What should I do!?" She gave an ugly sob and I grimaced.

"I don't know." I was never good at giving people advice, especially when they were a complete mess like this. "Just bare with it…I guess."

Petra finally let go, there was snot running from her nose and her eyes were puffy. I grabbed a napkin and wiped it away, trying to not look grossed out.

"You're right! I shouldn't let this control my life; I'm stronger than this! Thank you Charlie!" She hopped off her stool and walked away with confidence.

I stared after her, I don't remember saying any of that stuff but if it worked then it worked.

Two hours must have passed when I finally met up with Levi again. I was talking to Hanji, Oluo, Petra (who seemed to be sticking close to Oluo), Nanaba, and to my surprise, Mike.

We were laughing at something dumb Oluo said when I felt arms drape over my shoulders from behind and a head rest on my right shoulder. He put his full body weight on me and I had to steady myself.

"Levi, are you drunk!?"

"_No_…yes." His voice was muffled against my back. I couldn't believe it, a drunken Levi.

"We've only been here for maybe 3, 4 hours? What did you drink?" I gave Hanji the bottle I was holding and grabbed onto the arms dangling over my shoulders.

"Ask him." He whipped a finger and glared towards Oluo, who proceeded to put his hands up in defense.

"I just gave him what I was drinking earlier, look at me, I'm fine!"

"Oluo! Levi has a smaller body mass than you!" Petra hit him in the arm.

"Okay Levi, I think it's time for you to go home. I'll see you guys in the morning."

They said their goodbyes as I walked away with Levi. I had to shift him so I had his one arm over my shoulders. Halfway to our rooms Levi stopped and started groaning, his hands on his knees.

"You good?"

"Of course I'm good."

"Really? Because you don't look so good."

"Shut up, brat! I'm concentrating." There was silence between the two of us before he finally stood up and leaned on my again.

"It would be better if you just threw up, get it out of your system."

"Don't worry about it." He poked my cheek; I frowned down at him. He was actually shorter than me right now since he was leaning so awkwardly on my shoulder.

After what seemed like hours we finally made it to his room. I opened the door and stepped inside; ready to drop him on his bed but he stopped me.

"Wait! Your shoes, you _have_ to take your shoes off."

"Are you serious?"

"I just cleaned this place, I don't need you bringing mud in." He was glaring at me but it didn't have much effect with his unfocused eyes.

I sighed and kicked off my boots, dragging him over to his bed. I sat him on the edge and he immediately fell back onto the mattress, his feet dangling off the side. I began to pull his boots off; they stopped just below the knee so they were hard to pull off. The second boot was the hardest, when I finally pulled it off; I fell backwards onto the ground.

I blew the hair from my face and stood up, placing the boots to the side. I pulled the covers of the bed back and grabbing both of Levi's hands, I hauled him up into a sitting position.

"Okay, lay down. I'll go get you some water." Quickly walking to the bathroom, I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Walking back I saw that Levi managed to get his head onto his pillows but the covers were still off.

Placing the glass on the bedside table, I had to put a knee up on the bed to reach across Levi and grab the blankets. I just grabbed them when I gasped in surprise, Levi's arms wrapped around my waist and he flipped my over onto the bed.

I was lying on my side facing him; I could feel my cheeks heating up. "L-Levi! What are you doing!?" I began to push on his face.

"Would you stop it? I'm not doing anything!"

I stopped pushing on him and glared, "let go."

"No." He smirked; he actually _smirked_. "Sleep with me tonight."

I could feel my face becoming warmer, "no way, pervert!"

He frowned at me, "I'm not a pervert."

"I'm not sleeping with a drunk person, you'll throw up on me!"

"They don't call me humanity's strongest for nothing. I won't throw up."

"That has nothing to do with this, idiot!"

"Whatever."

His arms tightened around my waist and he closed his eyes. "Hey! Don't go to sleep, I'm not staying here, let go!" But he was already fast asleep, the alcohol completely wiping him out.

I tried to release his arms around me but he was too strong. I sighed in defeat. Looking at his face, he looked calmer than he did when he was awake but his brows still had a slight frown to them.

I was surprised to feel my eyes begin to droop, the day finally catching up with me. I fell asleep to the soft breathing of Levi beside me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to the light coming in through the window. I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I was lying on my side, staring at the back of a head, Levi's head.

He was on his stomach now, his one arm still draped over my torso. I began to move, wanting to get up but Levi shifted, tightening his arm. Turning his head, he sighed heavily before opening his eyes.

"Good morning."

Levi groaned into his pillow, "my head hurts."

"I guess humanity's strongest soldier has a weak point; hangovers."

"Shut up."

"Let me go get you something to help it." I slid out of the warm bed and slipped on my boots. This was a job for coffee, bananas, and greasy food.

I set out with my mission in mind, heading for the kitchen I found Betty the Baker. It was pretty early in the morning and since everyone was out last night, she didn't have to make breakfast right away with people still in bed sleeping.

"Hey, Betty!" I innocently walked up to her with my hands behind my back; I think she was still mad at Oluo and I for stealing her desserts.

"What do _you_ want?" Yeah, still mad.

"I was wondering if you could cook me up some bacon and than deep fry an egg in the grease, it's for Levi," I leaned in to whisper, "He's got a wicked hangover."

She looked at me sternly, determining if I was telling the truth or not. Whenever I used Levi's name in these situations, it seemed to solve the problem.

"I will get you the things but I'm not cooking it."

"Okay, sure, that'll do. Thank you!" Betty got the ingredients while I got the firewood for the stove. I neatly piled it in the oven and lit it, shutting the door I started making the coffee while waiting for the stove surface heat up.

Betty was watching my every move and I kept smiling innocently at her. Betty was a short, pudgy, older woman with red short hair kept back in a bandana. She always wore an apron and had a thick accent that I could never put my finger on. Betty the Baker was kind of everybody's mom around here; she could be nasty but had a kind heart.

When everything was done I piled the bacon, eggs, banana (I grabbed one for myself and an apple), and finally the two coffee mugs on the tin plate.

Betty stopped me as she opened the door; she put two muffins on top of my pile. "It's blackberry, his favourite. You look after that boy."

Pausing I look at her, her chubby face was stern. "I will. Thank you, Betty."

When I got back to the room, Levi was now on his back with an arm over his eyes. "Okay, up and at 'em. Breakfast is served!"

"Ugh, stop being so loud."

I put the plate on the little round table in his room and set everything up. I saw Levi moving from the corner of my eye out of bed, he suddenly stopped and bolted to the bathroom. I heard him throwing up, and I scrunched my face up. How attractive.

The water pump ran for a few seconds before he came out of the bathroom, the colour returning to his face.

"That feels better." He walked over to the table and sat down, "what's all this?"

I clasped my hands together, "oh, just a little something yours truly made. A little grease, some potassium, liquid pain killer, and a dessert for the side."

I sat down across from him and he reached for my apple, I quickly snatched it away. "That ones mine."

He scowled at me before picking up a piece of bacon. "How are you so lively, did you not drink anything?"

"I drank one and was half way through my second when you came to me, begging for help." I grinned as his face twisted in horror; I knew he wouldn't remember it.

He cleared his throat, "Who made the food?"

"I did, it's delicious right?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I've had better."

"Jerk!"

I waited until he started on his muffin, as he bit into it, he sighed hungrily and mumbled, "I love you Betty the Baker."

"I'm going to Wall Maria today, I've never been so I thought I would do some sight seeing. You're welcome to join me." I bit into my muffin and would've have said the same as Levi, this _was _good. I stared at Levi hopefully; I wanted him to come with me.

"I'll come."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Yes I'm still alive.

I have gotten distracted by the new season of Korra so I was inspired to write a story that mashed up Attack on Titan and Avatar/Korra. If you're a Avatar and/or Korra fan you should check it out, it has all AoT characters in it but not the Titans and more of what an Avatar/Korra story line would be like :)

Sorry for taking so long on this, but I've finally got nice weather where I live :p

_Enjoy _ (~^0^)~

* * *

When we got to Shiganshina, just outside Wall Maria, I was surprised to see how busy it was. Adults were rushing around with their groceries and chores while the kids played, laughing loudly in the streets.

I looked around wide-eyed, the Underground would get busy from time to time but they were never full of life like these people. Levi was patiently walking beside me with his hands in his pockets, lazily looking around; he's probably seen this a hundred times.

I stopped to look at a stand that held fabrics. There was a deep red coloured headscarf; I picked it up to show Levi.

"This is nice, isn't it?"

He looked at it and shrugged, "I guess."

"You men have no fashion sense." I scowled at him and put the scarf back, smiling at the old lady behind the stand.

"Do you have anything you wanted to look at?"

Levi looked around before pointing to a little shop, "let's check that place out."

As we got closer to the shop I noticed that it was a teashop with teacups and kettles in the window display. Just as Levi opened the door I heard yelling coming from the alley just beside it.

"I just need to check something out quick."

Levi looked at me for a moment, debating whether or not he should let me go alone. "Alright, be quick."

"Roger that." I gave a wave and headed down the alley.

It was a pretty long alleyway, but it was wide and filled with sunlight. I listened for any more noise and I heard a grunt come from the end of the alley, around the corner. I picked up my pace; doing a light jog when I came around the corner to see a sight I'd always see in the Underground; a fight between a couple of kids.

I ran up to them and grabbed the older, chubby looking kid by the back of his shirt. I yanked him off the kid he was pummeling and through him to the ground. I easily swatted away his friends' pathetic attempt to hit me and tossed him on top of the one on the ground.

I looked at the third one and he sweat dropped. He quickly ran in the other direction, his friends stumbling after him.

"Yeah that's what I thought! Run along little boys!"

I looked down to the other two kids, one had a bloody lip, and the other's cheek was red from being hit. After looking closely at them, I recognized them as the two boys who were looking at the Survey Squad leaving and coming back from the mission, the girl was nowhere in site.

"What are you guys doing picking fights?"

"We didn't start it! They're always bullying Armin, I tried to stop them!" The brown haired boy was pouting with his arms crossed avoiding my eye contact.

"Hey, aren't you part of the Survey Corps?" It was the blond one who said this; he looked to be a lot smarter than the other.

The other boy seemed to light up at this, jumping to his feet he stared at me with twinkling eyes, it was kind of freaky.

"Wooow! This is amazing! I've always wanted to meet someone from the Survey Corps! It's my dream to join them!"

I looked at him sadly, "it's not all what you make it out to be. It's a scary place there."

"I'm not scared of anything!"

I raised a brow at him; this kid is either way too full of himself or dumb, probably both. "What's your name?"

"I'm Eren Yeager and this is Armin Arlert."

I pointed to the duo, waving my finger around, "Where's your other friend, the girl?"

"Oh, Mikasa? She's with mom doing girly things."

"Girl stuff huh? Well my names Charlie Grey, if you end up joining the Survey Corps, which I know you will because you aren't going to listen to a word anyone says, make sure you look for me, shorty."

I vigorously rubbed their heads, messing the hair up, and headed back down the alley, "keep out of trouble!"

"That's never gonna happen!" Eren yelled this back and I laughed, it must be nice.

When I walked into the teashop I saw Levi arguing with an old man who was probably the owner of the shop.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"This _man _is charging way too much for a simple box of tea leaves."

"Young lady, take a look at those leaves and tell me if they're _simple._" I glanced in the box Levi was holding.

"They look like regular tea leaves to me."

"_What!?_ Do you people have no decency!?"

"Grandfather! Don't be rude to the customers." A girl that looked around our age walked up to us and gently pushed her grandfather aside to help the other customers. "I'm so sorry, he likes to over price the tea thinking people wouldn't notice, and you're actually the first to notice it."

"I'm sure he's just doing it for the family." I smiled at her sweetly as Levi went to the counter to pay for his tea.

The girl leaned down and whispered in my ear, "your boyfriend is cute, you did a good job." She winked and nudged my arm.

My face heated up at the comment, "oh, um, thank you…?"

"Oi, Charlie lets go."

Levi was already at the door opening it; I stumbled after him.

"Have a nice day!"

I couldn't help the fidgeting; did we really look like a couple? My cheeks turned red and I slapped my hands on them, causing Levi to turn and look at me.

"What are you doing?"

I quickly removed my hands and put them in my pockets, "nothing!"

"Whatever. Lets go get a cake from there." Levi pointed to another shop that had desserts displayed on their front window. I could feel my mouth watering at the delicious looking treats.

As we opened the door, we were immediately hit with the smell of pastries. "It smells so good in here!"

Levi hummed in response and I ran around the store to look at everything. It all looked so good, I didn't know what I should choose. Levi walked up to me; he was already holding a tart that looked like there were blackberries in it.

"Levi, have you been here before?"

He shrugged, "a couple of times. Here you should try this, it's cheesecake with raspberries and blackberries." He reached around me and picked up the cake, softly brushing my arm in the process.

"Okay, sure."

He carried both of them to the counter and paid for them and we walked out of the bakery to find a ledge to sit on facing the water.

"I could have paid for that."

"It's fine, my treat." He handed me the cake and a fork.

I took my first bite and it melted in my mouth.

"Holy shi- Levi! Is this some kind of sorcery? How could you hide this heavenly place from me?"

He was just biting into his own treat and his face lit up immediately.

"Because I don't need you blabbing about it to the others."

I scowled at him and looked at his pastry, it looked so _good_. I went to grab for it but he moved it from my reach and glared at me. I pouted.

"Come on! Let me have a bit! I'll let you have some of mine!"

I put some of my cake on a fork and offered it to him, wagging my eyebrow up and down. He leaned forward and put his mouth over the fork, the whole time he looked me in the eye and I couldn't stop my face from turning red.

Why does he do this to me?

He pulled away and chewed slowly.

"You're right, it is good. Here."

He presented the pastry and I smirked, two could play at this game. I leaned forward and took a bite, I couldn't hold my composure; the tart was too good.

I pulled away, chewing slowly to savour the taste. I looked at Levi and he was just staring, giving me a weird look.

"What?"

He moved closer so our shoulders and hands were touching, he glanced down at my lips before looking into my eyes.

"It's nothing."

Closing the space between us he gently kissed me. I basked in his warmth, savouring the moment.

When he pulled away I smiled at him. "I could get used to that."

**BREAK**

After we had finished our treats we moved closer to the water and I took my shoes off to dip my feet in the cool water. Levi refused to put his feet in such 'fowl' water and opted for crossing his legs and leaning against me.

We had been sitting there for a while, the sun shining its' afternoon glow. We didn't talk much, just enjoyed the silence and watching the people. I noticed Eren, Armin, and Mikasa settle down on the stairs on the other side of the bank. They seemed like they were in a deep discussion.

It seemed like the perfect day, but a perfect day wasn't allowed in the world we live in. There was a sudden explosion and a light that came from the front gates of the wall.

The ground shook so hard I almost fell into Levi's lap. I saw other people falling to the ground at the sudden quake.

From the corner of my eye I saw the three friends get up and run towards the sound. I quickly pulled my boots on over my wet feet and stood up. Levi was already standing and had a hand over his eyes, shading them from the sun. The look on his face had me hesitating to turn my eyes in the direction he was staring; but I did and wish I hadn't.

I gasped, covering my mouth with a hand. It was a giant Titan, it could have easily climbed over the wall if it wanted to and that wall was 50 meters high.

There was another sudden explosion and chunks of the wall went flying, so far that pieces were landing by Levi and I. Levi turned me away from the debris his body covering mine. I stared terrified as people were crushed by large chunks of concrete.

I couldn't move, everything seemed fine; everything was perfect. How could something like this happen so fast?

"Charlie! We need to get to the wall, we're useless here without equipment!"

The rocks had finally stopped falling but I could only stare at Levi.

"TITANS! THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE HOLE!"

"RUN!"

People were screaming all around us, running to Wall Maria. Levi grabbed my hand and held on tightly; he began to run towards the wall.

I was finally brought to my senses and moved my legs running with Levi and the other citizens trying to get away. I glanced back and saw that the Titan had disappeared, but all I could think about were the three friends who ran towards it.

I looked back in front of me, I couldn't think like that; they're going to be fine.

We finally made it to Wall Maria and squeezed through the people trying to get out, Levi still had my hand in his and I'm glad he did for I would have been carried away in the sea of people.

When we got to the front, Stationary Guards were trying to keep the peace, leading people through as safely as possible. One guard immediately recognized Levi.

"Captain Levi!"

"We need to get through there, we can't help if we don't have any 3D Maneuver Gear."

"Let them through! Let them through!" The guard was yelling at the others and they cleared a path for us to go through.

We got into Wall Maria and went to the closest building that held all the equipment. We didn't have time to go back to the camp, the Titans were coming through the breached wall to fast and help was needed here.

As we walked through the doors we finally let go of each other's hands, Levi stopped a man who was rushing by.

"We need equipment, we're from the Survey Corps."

"Oh, thank god we need people like you. Just grab whatever you see and put it on."

He pointed towards a rack of 3D Maneuver Gear and Levi and I ran over to it, grabbing the first ones we saw.

It took us about five minutes to put the straps on, we got blades and inserted them in the slots on the gear. We filled up on air canisters and were out the door, running back toward the wall.

We used our gear to climb the wall and looked at the chaos on the other side. There were Titans everywhere.

"Charlie, I'm going to go and help as many people get out of there as possible. You should stay by the wall, help people get through and keep the Titans at bay."

I nodded my head. Levi reached up and cupped my face in his hands, leaning in he kissed me deeply before pulling away and rested his forehead against mine. Our breath mingled as we spoke.

"Be careful."

"Same to you."

He pulled away and jumped from the wall, grappling onto a tall building. I watched him go, creating more and more distance between us. I ran to the walls edge and jumped off, grappling onto the same building Levi had.

I moved to a roof that overlooked the boats that were taking the civilians from Shiganshina to Wall Maria. There was a boat moving towards the wall, full of people. Then there was an empty boat coming back to pick up more but as I looked at the amount of people still needing to be picked up, I didn't know if they were all going to make it.

I saw a titan coming towards the boat and I went after it, jumping from roof to roof. Luckily there was a tall building to the Titan's side and I grappled onto it, coming full speed towards the Titan's neck and cutting a chunk from it, successfully bringing the Titan down.

I saw another Titan coming after the boat but I was too far away from it, I wouldn't make it in time to take it down. I put my blades away and closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

I had to concentrate, I needed to feel the particles in the air; the way they connected. I spread my arms wide in front of my and breathed in deeply, stepping forward I thrust my arms out.

Ice shaped like lightening rushed from my hands towards the Titan, hitting it in the neck. It was falling to the ground a second later; I could hear the ice breaking under its' fall.

"Yes! I did it!" I jumped with my hands in the air until another explosion happened and I stumbled forward, almost falling off the roof.

That one was very close.

I turned around and saw it; it was just a couple streets away. It wasn't as big as the first but it looked as if it was covered in armour.

I ran as fast as I could towards it, when I was just a roof away, I swung my arm out, as if I was punching the air. When the ice hit the Titan, there was no damage, it only turned its' head towards me; like I was just a fly buzzing in its' ear.

I launched a grapple into the building behind it and hurled myself towards the weak spot. Whipping my blades out I cut the neck but both blades broke in half.

It was like the Titan was indestructible.

As I came around the other side, it plucked me out of the air. My right arm was bent up towards my face, my other trapped inside the hand, pressed against my body. I grimaced in pain, trying to turn my broken blade around to stab it in the hand. I successful pierced the skin but there was still no reaction from it.

"_Shit!" _I didn't know what to do, I tried to freeze the hand but he only squeezed tighter, forcing me to stop. Was this it? Was I going to die here?

The Titan moved me closer to its' face, like he was trying to figure out how I was able to use my ability. This Titan was more than just a Deviant Type Titan.

I began to wiggle my arm that wasn't in the hand, trying to release it before it decided to put me in its' mouth and eat me. I finally got my hand free and had my palm facing the eye of the Titan.

I could feel the frost forming over my hand; it did that just before it shot out. The Titan must have noticed too for it sudden flung me behind its' back, as if it was throwing a piece of junk away.

It felt like my heart sprung into my throat, I was so startled. I was spinning in the air and was unable to stop it until my back connected with a rooftop. I felt the shingles shatter beneath the weight and I gasped, my air stolen from my lungs from the force of impact.

I could only lie there for moment because I couldn't move. My vision turning black at the edges as pain shot through my body. I stared at the sky, birds were flying above, safe from all the chaos below; I envy them.

I heard another explosion and it sounded like the one when the other Titan took down the wall of Shiganshina. I knew Wall Maria has fallen.

My fingers were the first to move, then my arms and legs. I began to slowly sit up, grimacing in pain and hearing bones in my back cracking. I was amazed to feel that nothing was broken, but confused as to why the Titan would do that. If it didn't want to eat me than it could have easily thrown me harder, resulting in my body being crushed form the force.

I looked towards the wall and it was like the Titan had thrown me again. There was a huge hole gaping in Wall Maria. I shakily stood up, looking around me I saw that the boats were still moving but at a painstakingly slow pace.

They only looked like dots now because I was airborne for so long. Checking my gear, I sighed in relief. It had somehow stayed intact through the whole ordeal.

I started heading back to the boats and I saw three Titans making their way towards the hole in the wall. With every movement there was pain going through my body but I wasn't going to let those Titans get through that hole.

I caught up with them quickly and went ahead, trying to get distance between us. When there was, I landed onto the cobblestoned street and slammed my hands onto it, releasing the ice like I did in the field.

The Titans stopped dead in there tracks and I took out a new pair of blades. I used my gear to swing around them and cut into their necks.

**BREAK**

I was sitting on top of Wall Rose completely exhausted. It was hours before the civilians were moved from Shiganshina to Wall Maria where once again, people where pushed to Wall Rose thanks to the second Titan that showed up and disappearing like the first.

I took down more Titans than I could keep track of. When I got too tired to using my power I had to resort to the blades.

Levi was standing beside be, his arms crossed looking out into the mess of the other walls, disgust on his face.

"Levi…that second Titan, the one that broke through the walls, it didn't try to eat me."

He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised; I continued.

"Titans are known for one purpose, eating and killing people. But that Titan, it picked me up, it _looked _at me."

Levi squatted beside me, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, it even threw me. It threw me in a way so it wouldn't kill me."

Levi didn't say anything; he was probably just as confused as I am. I stared back into Wall Maria that now swarms with Titans.

It was almost like those two Titans planned this.


End file.
